de tu propia medicina
by Ero-gomen
Summary: (otra de mis historias)SASUKE X SAKURA sakura haruno pide un permiso especial para irse de la aldea, 4 años sasuke la encuentra en una situacion muy comprometedora. Las cosas no seran de faciles como antes, y ahora el que tendra que conquistar sera sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! esta es otra de mis historias viejas.

seguro tendrás algunos pocos errores pero bueno.

 **capitulo primero**

Tristeza y desamor era lo único que cruzaban por el corazón de sakura haruno. Toda su vida, y toda sin ninguna excepción fue despreciada por sasuke uchiha; sobre su niñez, cuando comenzó su adolescencia e incluso ahora que había terminado la guerra y la paz volvía a reinar sobre prácticamente todo el mundo. A nadie le quedaron ganas de mas guerra, de violencia o de muertes de inocentes. Y aunque sea se había ganado el respecto de sasuke aunque para que el la reconsiderará como su "igual" hmp seguramente aquel evento nunca iba a pasar.

El puesto del sexto hokage fue asignado a su sensei, kakashi hatake que por su experiencia y por ser uno de los que salvaron al mundo se gano ese lugar, pero todos sabían que el séptimo seria su buen amigo rubio. Naruto uzumaki pero eso seria mucho mas adelante cuando la experiencia y maduración hicieran presencia en el.

Las bajas que hubieron fueron desanimadoras, los padres de sus amigos y muchos ninjas importantes perdieron su vida, pero gracias a la voluntad de fuego konoha pudo volver a ponerse de pie. Con la colaboración de todos y en especial con el trabajo en equipo ahora la aldea lucia preciosa con cada casita y puestos en su lugar, la tranquilidad que se respiraba y las sonrisas de los niños no dudaron en inundar todo el paisaje.

Pero sakura no se sentía tranquila, había pensado que sasuke por fin pondría atención en ella pero eso no paso, ella no dijo nada ni le reclamo nada, que podia decirle al moreno que apenas le dirigía el saludo?

"sasuke pensé que tal vez podrías intentar" o " sasuke no te he dejado de amar en todo este tiempo por favor acéptame" o " sasuke quisiera ser la madre de tus hijos y renacer el clan a tu lado" NO! Y NO!; rebajarse a esa humillación era lo ultimo que volvería a hacer, desde que sasuke la dejo en esa banca cuando abandono la aldea importándole un pepino sus sentimientos y dejarle mas que un simple "gracias" como recuerdo, comprendió que el moreno no tenia interés en ella en lo mas mínimo, y como para empeorar las cosas. trato de matarla, y en la guerra apenas le presto atención para tener un buen trabajo en equipo es que sasuke no podía ser mas extraño.

Y por eso, solo por eso llego a la sabia decisión que lo mejor para ella y para su corazón era irse de la aldea, estaba mas que claro que sasuke no la iba a elegir para renacer su clan y sakura no quería estar hay cuando el moreno decidiera estar con otra mujer.

-seria muy masoquista de mi parte y estoy segura que… no lo soportaría…- susurra empacando cosas "necesarias" para salir de la aldea, claro no antes sin decirle a su sensei lo ultimo que quería era que todos decidieran buscarla y pensaran que había traicionado su amada aldea. – eso si que no…-

Camino por las calle y sonrió con nostalgia, había sido demasiado duro despedirse de sus padres así que una carta era mas que suficiente, rogó a los cielos por no encontrarse con su amigo naruto ni mucho menos con sasuke ni con nadie que conociese y le preguntaran por la maleta que llevaba, no sabría que decirle y muchos menos porque no tenia la intención de decirles nada. la suerte estaba de su lado, llego a la torre del hokage sin problemas.

-are? Sakura que pasa?- el peliplata se quedó viéndola de arriba abajo y noto ese algo en su espalda, suspiro cansado ya se imaginaba para que estaba su alumna en su despacho.

-kakashi sensei, yo quisiera pedir un permiso para salir de la aldea- dice sin bacilar y sin desprender su mirada jade de la del hokage, que volvió a suspirar mandándose una mano en el cabello deslizándola hacia su nariz y sobando el hesito que hay se hallaba – antes de que se niegue debe saber que es necesario que yo cambie de ambiente, me lastima estar aquí y recordar cosas.

-sakura… se que no me dirás tus verdaderas razones y comprendo lo doloroso que debe ser eso pero no creo que irte sea la solución debes de tener paciencia…- trato de convencerle kakshi pero sabia que nada podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su alumna.

-paciencia… esa palabra… NO!- alza la voz y respira pesado al notar su cambio de tono- no quiero tener paciencia creo que ya ha habido suficiente de ese sentimiento en mi, esperar no es una opción kakashi sensei y si no me da el permiso créame que de todas formas me iré…- sentencio firme sacando pecho, no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no como respuesta. Y kakashi sabia eso.

-cuanto tiempo piensas irte…? – pregunta sin mas remedio el peliplata.

-es indefinido, cuando me sienta bien volveré y usted sabe que lo haré pero ahora no es un buen momento y no creo ser la mejor compañía para nadie… ni para mi misma..- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro, y luego suspiro mirando con nostalgia a su maestro, aquello era doloroso- por favor, en verdad lo necesito.

-naruto, sai, sasuke y tus amigos lo saben?- pregunta de nuevo poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio.

-no, no podría despedirme. No podría ni verlos a los ojos no podría…- suspira cerrando los ojos para que su maestro no preguntara mas.

Un suspiro largo se escucho en todo el despacho por parte del peliplata, para luego escuchar un – esta bien… pero tendrás que volver cada año sakura y reportarte, y si consigues información de cualquier clase házmela saber.- sentencio e hizo el permiso.

-que clase de información?- cuestiona ya mas seria la pelirrosa

-información como sabrás antes jiraiya sama era el responsable de eso, viajaba de aquí para haya, tratando de encontrar algo valioso y cada tiempo determinado enviaba información o hacia acto de presencia pero contigo no será así, cada año sakura… confió en ti. – mas que una orden o mas que la información, kakashi sensei lo hacia para saber que se encontraba bien y la chica callo en el anzuelo rápidamente.

La pelirrosa sonrió feliz por lograr su cometido, cada año que tan malo podría ser solo era llegar, reportarse con el hokage sobre todo lo que había hecho y la información que había recolectado y volver a irse, seria como un fantasma nadie sabría que estuvo hay.

-sakura… antes de que te vayas quieres que les diga algo a sasuke ,sai, naruto de parte de ti?- pregunta serio , la chica bajo su cara y suspiro dudando

-mmm si, dile a naruto que siempre será un gran amigo y que lo quiero muchísimo y ojala que todo le salga bien con hinata…- sonríe triste casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-pero el y hinata no…- el hatake callo al ver la mirada de sakura, sabría que estaba hablando de un futuro pues el rubio pronto se daría la oportunidad con la hyuga- comprendo… algo mas?

-si, dile a sai que me disculpe por no despedirme- sonríe nostálgica al recordar las peleas que tuvo con el. - y dile a sasuke…- la voz se le empezaba a quebrar- que … enserio espero que… - no podría evitar que las lagrimas se le salieran así que le dio la espalda a su maestro mirando hacia la pared- que espero que encuentre lo que esta buscando, y que sea feliz. – dijo con su voz recuperada. – y a ti sensei me siento orgullosa de que seas el hokage se que contigo a cargo todo estará bien, sin mas nos vemos dentro de un año. – y desaparece en un poof.

El peliplata se queda viendo el humo hasta que este se dispersa por completo, vuelve a suspirar pesadamente sabiendo la verdadera razón por la que sakura se marchaba, la situación con su otro alumno la estaba matando de amor- yo también me siento orgulloso de que… seas mi alumna ya veas como todos tus sueños se cumplirán.

 **Una semana después**

-QUE! KAKASHI SENSEI PORQUE LA DEJO IR! DATTEBAYO!- el equipo 7 estaba en el despacho del hokague escuchando atentamente todo lo que kakashi les informo, claro esta al parecer a naruto no le entro como dulce la noticia. Y no era el único, cierto moreno estaba aturdido por lo que escuchaba.

-ella no quería estar aquí naruto, amenazo con irse si no le daba el permiso.- dijo suspirando el peliplata

\- Y ESO QUE IMPORTA LA HUBIESE ENCERRADO O DETENIDO! JODER! TEBAYO!- el rubio se mando las manos a su cabello rubio halándoselos con fuerza –JODER! JODER!

-terminaras calvo si sigues halándote así el cabello – dice sai sin expresión alguna ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio, no es que no le haya afectado que su compañera se hubiese ido, pero prefería eso a verla sufriendo por el bastardo que tenia a su lado.

-no te dijo para donde iba? – pregunta el uchiha, que se hallaba de brazos cruzados tratando de pensar con cabeza fría, kakashi cerro los ojos pensando

-me temo que ni ella misma sabia para donde iba…- contesta suspirando – de cualquier forma no quiere ser encontrada, necesita tiempo y espero que ustedes como sus compañeros respecten su decisión. Asi que retírense, sasuke tu no... quédate necesito decirte una cosa. - naruto y sai salen del lugar, el primero un poco enojado pero trato de comprender mejor la situación.

Cuando el uchiha se hallo solo con kakashi este hablo – no iras a buscarla o si?- pregunta el peliplata.

-hmp eso no le incumbe…- habla serio mirándolo con un poco de bronca por haber dejado ir a sakura.

-sakura estaba destruida, todo lo que se conocía de ella ya no estaba sasuke, te recomiendo que si no quieres pasar un mal rato no la busques.- el uchiha se quedo perplejo con lo que decía el hatake, sonaba como si le estuviese echando la culpa.

-no es mi culpa que ella…- pero kakashi le interrumpió

-sabes perfectamente bien lo que has hecho y lo que no has hecho, sakura se ha cansado de esperarte, se ha cansado de su vida se ha cansado de ella misma. Se ha ido para buscar otra salida que no sea tu desprecio.

-mi… desprecio? y debo entender que es mi culpa? Yo nunca le di ilusiones a ella, ella sola se monto su película. – se estaba enfadando, porque en parte había mucha razón en las palabras que le decía su maestro, el nunca le coloco la atención que ella merecía.

-mmhh Solo piensa que cuando tu no querías que nadie te encontrara lo lograste, ahora dime crees que ella no lo lograra? Ella no quiere ver a nadie , ahora esta concentrada en encontrarse otra vez y en cerrar sus heridas.

Ya no había nada que hacer, sasuke uchiha salio hecho una furia y se dirigió a su casa.

Kakashi suspiro, sabia que no debía meterse en los asuntos de sus alumnos pero no le resulto muy agradable ver a sakura muriendo de amor, y que tomara esas decisiones por culpa del uchiha, " espero no haber metido la pata" piensa volviendo a poner su cabeza en el trabajo.

-MALDITA SEA ESA MOLESTIA! MALDITO SEA KAKASHI POR ECHARME A MI LA CULPA DE LAS DECISIONES QUE TOMA Y MALDITO SEA YO POR DEJARME INFLUENCIAR DE SUS PALABRAS! AGGR!- un fuerte golpe dio contra la pared haciendo un agujero en ella, sasuke estaba fuera de sus casillas nunca pensó que la pelirrosa lo llegase a odiar tanto como para irse, es decir como se tomaba el atrevimiento de irse! Quien se creía para hacerlo? – calma sasuke no estas pensando con claridad… esa cosa de pelo rosado puede hacer lo que se le de la gana! A MI NO ME TIENE POR QUE AFECTAR EN NADA! – Otro golpe y otro agujero aparecían en la pared, lo cierto es que aquella noticia no se la esperaba porque pensaba que la chica iba a volver a buscarlo y a rogarle que le pidiera una cita y a declararle su amor como lo había hecho hace 4 años atrás cuando abandono la aldea pero no. – AHORA A LA MOLESTIA LE DIO POR ABANDONAR LA ALDEA Y YO ESPERANDO A QUE ME DIGIERA ALGO DEBÍ TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO! MALDICIÓN!- y otro agujero se hizo en la pared, simplemente había quedado desconcertado y con lo que le dijo su sensei ni ganas le quedaron de salir a buscarla pues bien sabia que no la iva a encontrar, tendría que esperar a que ella volviera y a ver si tenia alguna oportunidad. – digo si es que no es un berrinche y llegue aquí asustada y llorando por haber abandonado la aldea, las cosas haya afuera no son fáciles… - eso esperaba que fuera, solo un berrinche de la pelirrosa.

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Como lo había prometido, sakura cada año iba a visitar a su maestro. Le reportaba cosas que había investigado sin importancia alguna pero necesarias según para kakashi, su cambio físicamente había sido radical, sus pechos bueno crecieron como quien digiera la herencia de su maestra dsunade, bien firmes y bien grandes, su cuerpo era perfecto, una pequeña cinturita, unas bellas piernas bien tonificadas por el ejercicio y unos brazos delgados, femeninos pero también tonificados. Y su cabello había vuelto a brillar largo y sedoso como cuando tenia sus doce años, su rostro mas maduro y femenino, y sus ojos fríos pero ya no habían dolor en ellos, todo había quedado superado.

-te ves muy bien sakura…- dice kakashi mirándola de arriba abajo.- cuéntame donde has estado este año?

-pues… estuve en la aldea de la arena ayudando a gaara en algunas misiones que me pidió, nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos y mantengo mucho haya, pero también viajo por todos lados a decir verdad. Y respecto a información así importante parece que nadie esta interesando en hacer algo asi, después de la ultima guerra las ganas de hacer otra son nulas. Y aquí como esta todo?- pregunta contenta sonriéndole a su maestro.

-pues muy bien, naruto va a ser padre… y dentro de un par de meses se casa con hinata.- dice sonriendo con su ojito feliz a sakura

-VAYA! ESO ES MUY BUENA NOTICIA! CUANTO ME ALEGRO POR EL!- dice contenta sakura sintiendo mucha tristeza de que no haya podido ver a su amigo desde hace mas de 4 años, es que no se sentía con el valor de hacerlo y mucho menos con cierto moreno.

-y sasuke pues… ahora es el capitán del escuadrón ambu y todos le temen por su cara de psicópata- cuenta tratando de limar un poco el tema del moreno

-ha vaya pues muy bien por el… me alegro mucho jejejeje y sai?

-según he escuchado esta en plan de conquista con cierta rubia…

-INO CERDA! JAJAJAJAJA YA SABIA YO QUE ESOS DOS TERMINARÍAN JUNTOS JAJAJAJAJA- Reía escandalosamente la chica, se veía tan ligera.

-si, y tu sakura cuando piensas volver, ni siquiera has querido verlos siempre vienes como una sombra, nadie te ve entrar y salir es increíble- dice alagando kakashi a su alumna, pues ya sabia el que la chica era una de las mejores controlando su chacra – naruto te pregunta mucho incluso a tratado de salir a buscarte para comunicarte que va a ser padre y sasuke, bueno el solo pregunta si hemos sabido algo de ti yo supongo que tu no quieres que le demos información a nadie acerca de tu paradero no? – aquello sorprendió a la pelirrosa y su corazón casi se le sale al escuchar que sasuke había preguntado por ella.

-etto… no no quiero que le digas a nadie nada de mi kakashi sensei - sentencia firme, había prometido que no dejaría que el moreno se le acercara mas de lo debido

-lo supuse, tranquila no diré nada que no quieras- ambos sonrieron y siguieron hablando por unos cuantos minutos luego la pelirrosa se volvió a despedir de su sensei y desapareció en un poof, como siempre nadie la vio entrar ni la vio salir.

 **un mes después**

Sasuke uchiha había sido nombrado como capitán de ambu y no dudo un segundo para empezar una operación en secreto y buscar a cierta personita pues para su mala suerte la muy molesta mujer se había ido y no se molesto en dar la cara en 4 años, el primer año había aguantado junto al segundo, en el tercero lo nombraron capitán y en este año no dudo en poner en marcha la operación "molestia" la encontraría cueste lo que cueste.

Habían estado en varias aldeas, recibiendo información y mandándola al hokage, pero también habían reunido información sobre la chica del cabello rosa. Sasuke dejo muy claro que nadie mas que el debía recibir esa información.

Aquella noche, se encontraba revisando los lugares donde le habían "visto" y en esa aldea fue donde recibió la ultima información de ella. Suspiro cansado y dejo los pergaminos de lado para pararse y salir hasta el balcón, la noche se veía muy tranquila la luna brillaba y el viento le refrescaba los pensamientos.

-donde estarás mujer…- susurra apoyándose en el barandal del balconcillo- el hokage no me dice nada de ti, y ya me estoy desesperando es que acaso 4 años no te son suficientes? – hablar solo era algo nuevo en el, pero es que no le gustaba decirle a nadie sus penas sentimentales asi que prefirió confiarle todo a la luna- ayúdame, dame una señal…- dice mirando a la luna hipnotizándose con su belleza.

Unos ruidos en el tejado interrumpen su momento intimo con la noche. Un ambu baja y entra por una ventana –capitán! hemos encontrado a una chica de cabellos rosados así con la misma descripción que usted no has dado, ojos jade y piel blanca con aspecto de diosa- dice respirando agitado, al parecer había recorrido un gran camino para llegar a decirle eso.

-donde? – pregunta sorprendido por la información, por fin la había encontrado o eso esperaba que fuera. El ambu dudo un momento en decir y sasuke lo noto- DONDE! – dijo activando su makenkyo sharingan

-en el bar… dando un espectáculo… de infarto…- suelta con mucho miedo, pues si algo sabia aquel ambu era que su capitán no tenia piedad con nadie y mucho menos no quería imaginar que clase de relación tendría con la chica de cabellos rosados y esta dando esa clase de show.

Aquello fue todo, sasuke uchiha corrió rápido, en esa aldea solo había un lugar donde vendieran licor y ella debería estar hay, unos minutos mas tarde llego al lugar y entro e inmediatamente la música le lastimo los oídos, los gritos y aullidos de hombres inundaron el lugar, como pudo se adentro entre ellos y cuando llego había una bellísima mujer bailando sensualmente para todos… movía sus caderas y sus senos saltaban de una forma muy… provocadora. Su cabello rosado estaba despeinado dándole un aspecto salvaje, su cuerpo era solo cubierto por una diminuta tanga roja y un sostén rojo, ambos con brillantes y sus ojos estaban maquillados de negro resaltando el verde de estos, su boca pintada también de rojo.

Esa? Esa era sakura?, el moreno no salía de su asombro los años le habían favorecido mucho y ya no quedaba nada de la sakura adolecente y en desarrollo que conoció, no ahora esta sakura estaba completamente desarrollada y su madurez se notaba en sus ojos.

Cuando la pelirrosa se encontró con el moreno cruzados de brazos y mirándola fijamente se sorprendió mucho pero no lo demostró, se dio la vuelta y mostró su bello trasero inclinándose dándole una espectacular vista.

-QUE MUJERON ERES! ESTAS HERMOSA!- grita un hombre que estaba mas que emocionado deseando que ese pequeñito triangulo no le estuviese tapando ese lugar.

-QUÍTATE ESA ESTORBOSA TELA Y ENSEÑADOS TODO ESE TESORO!- grito otro, y el enojo en sasuke subió activando de nuevo su M. sharingan. Justo en ese momento noto que todo era una ilusión, una muy mala ilusion que no le ha gustado para nada. Pero sea o no real, esos hombres estaban mas que excitados con el espectáculo que estaba dando, y todo parecía autentico

-sa…ku…ra…- susurro con rabia, de que todos estaban viendo y deleitándose con ese cuerpo que quien saben cuantos habrán ya tocado, solo sabia que si los hombres seguían viendo así a la pelirrosa iba a correr sangre por todo el restaurante.

Hasta que accidentalmente el sostén de sakura desaparición y sus bellos y grandes senos en formas de peras y pezones rosados quedaron a la vista, ese fue su limite su mano empezó a brillar en un chidori los asesinaría a todos esos hombres que estaban teniendo hemorragias nasales, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo una mano lo halo y lo saco del lugar, cuando se fijo de quien era vio que la pelirrosa le miraba molesta- que crees que haces uchiha?- sasuke le miro con el ceño fruncido que paso con el sasuke kun? – estuviste a esto- hace con sus dedos el gesto ok - A ESTO DE ECHAR A PERDER ESTA OPERACIÓN!

-oh, que pena pero tus puterias no me parecen una operación- dice molesto, muy molesto.

-me importa un pepino que no te agraden, estoy en una misión y debo recuperar algo que fue robado- dice también empezando a molestarse

-ha si! SE NOTA! CON ESOS ESPECTÁCULOS QUE ESTAS DANDO!- su sharingan brillo como nunca.

-PERO TU DE QUE VAS! NO TE HE VISTO EN 4 AÑOS Y TE CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ Y HACERME UNA ESCENITA DE CELOS! PUES NO UCHIHA YA TE PUEDES IR AL CARAJO- los ojos jades de sakura también brillaron con odio, sin tapujos y sin piedad le soltó todo eso al moreno que se quedo sorprendido y aturdido por una milésima de segundos, sakura nunca le había hablado asi.

La pelirrosa sintió algo dentro de ella quebrarse cuando noto ese dolor instantáneo que paso por los ojos del uchiha, pareció una ilusión

-NO SON CELOS! ES COMPAÑERISMO! QUE DIRÍAN KAKASHI SENSEI Y NARUTO O SAI AL VERTE FORMAR ESOS ESCANDALOS! MOSTRANDO SIN PUDOR TU CUERPO COMO UNA PUT…- su cara dio media vuelta, y su mejilla ardio con fuerza, lo habia golpeado

-vete… uchiha- dice apretando los dientes la pelirrosa, lo odiaba como no tenia idea y se lo hizo saber con ese tono de voz y después al verlo como una mierda. Sasuke lo supo la pelirrosa lo odiaba. Pero no se iba a rendir.

-no.. no me iré si no es contigo…- aquello sonó muy comprometedor- el dobe quiere verte, tus amigos, tus padres quieren verte todos necesitan saber de ti- arreglo un poquito la situación. – no crees que ya estuviste fuera mucho tiempo?

-creo que… has venido a perder tu tiempo- pero sakura no iba a tener piedad ni siquiera con la manera en la que le hablaba el uchiha- yo volveré cuando yo quiera es una decisión solo mía.

De la sakura que conoció ya no queda nada, lo supo con la forma fría en la que le hablo y le molestaba mucho que sakura le tratase así iba a contestar algo pero sakura le volvió a interrumpir- es curioso sabes? Que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran así- sasuke suspiro y entonces se acerco un poco mas a la pelirrosa y fue hay que esta noto los cambios que los años dieron en el.

Su cuerpo alto y hombros anchos, sus brazos bien trabajado y ni imaginarse que habría debajo de esas ropas, y su rostro mas maduro y con un toque de cariño que la derretían en segundos – así como? – cuestiona serio el uchiha

-no soportándote un minuto, así que vete sasuke y forma tu clan con una mujer sabes deberías de estar trabajando en eso…- ya no se gritaban, ahora hablaban para ver quien apuntaba mas alto.

-hmp, si debería cierto? Entonces eso haré- dice sasuke desapareciendo en un poof dejando con el corazón en la mano a la pelirrosa, suspiro con fuerza y cerro los ojos para no botar ni una lagrima, prácticamente ella misma lo lanzo a los brazos de otra mujer

-entonces… hazlo – susurra a la noche sin saber que sasuke le estaba escuchando

-SAKURA! HEMOS CONSEGUIDO EL PERGAMINO! LARGUÉMONOS! – aparece uno de sus compañeros trayendo a la realidad a la chica de cabellos rosados.

\- ESTA BIEN!- grita animada y entro al bar notando que todos estaban dormidos, al parecer funciono a la perfección su plan, cuando esos hombres despertaran no recordarían nada de la noche anterior ni siquiera el show que hizo- equipo vayámonos!- Y desaparecen a la velocidad de la luz.

El uchiha había sido muy inteligente y había colocado un sello diminuto detrás del cuello de la chica, así que dar con ella seria fácil , y mejor aun ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Sabia perfectamente que las cosas con sakura estaban no mal, si no lo siguiente a mal. Perversamente mal, jodidamente mal. Pero también comprendía que sakura estaba siendo con el, como el había sido con ella hace algunos años atrás.

-el carma…- susurra frustrado. – esto apenas comienza sakura.

 **Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 semanas** **después**

Habia regresado a la aldea de la hoja derrotado, la pelirrosa le dio una paliza verbal pero el no se quedo atrás también le dejo la espina de que iba a trabajar en renacer su clan, lo cierto es que no quería renacerlo con nadie mas que no fuese sakura. Ya que es una de las mujeres a la que mas le tiene confianza, no podría andar por hay en el plan de conquista y sobre todo confiar en alguien es demasiado difícil, a duras pena su grupo.

-pero esa molestia ya no confía en mi…- y era verdad sakura desde el principio le dio igual su presencia y sin vergüenza alguna continuo con ese show que estaba ejecutando. – eso contando como me mando a la mierda y no le importó insinuarme que me fuera con otra mujer… joder! – las cosas estaban un poco en contra de sasuke, y un recuerdo fugaz ilumino su cabeza

recuerdo

-sakura estaba destruida, todo lo que se conocía de ella ya no estaba sasuke, te recomiendo que _**si no quieres pasar un mal rato no la busques**_.

 _ **no la busques**_ ….

 _ **no la busques**_ …..

fin del recuerdo

Lo que mas le molestaba es que ya estaba advertido pero que iba a saber el que sakura se había convertido en una fiera salvaje e indomable.

-Capitán uchiha se encuentra bien?...- su compañero, que estaba a su lado estaba mas que asustado, sin duda alguna ya había presenciado a su capitán hablar solo y eso no solo era malo, daba escalofríos al parecer este no se daba cuenta.

-QUE TE IMPORTA ¡! VE A ENTREGARLE EL INFORME AL HOKAGE! – ordena hecho una fiera al parecer siempre lo pillaban en sus momento de meditación, tendría que pensar mejor donde los hacia.

-SI SEÑOR!- y desaparecen.

Por otro lado una pelirosa llegaba a la aldea de la arena a reportar la misión, entro y rápidamente despacho a sus hombres y se dirigió a la torre del kazekage que seguramente le estaba esperando con los cabellos parados por saber con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado.

-hola sakura! – un pelirrojo muy guapo y acuerpado recibía con una bella sonrisa a la pelirosa- me han informado que has utilizado un despiste demasiado gratificante para los hombres.

-hola gaara! Si ha sido algo muy revelador y en parte divertido pero tranquilo nadie recuerda nada, seguramente no sabrán que los golpeo jejejeje- responde sacando la lengua y picando un ojo por lo sucedido en el bar

-trajiste lo que te pedí? – dice levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la chica

-si, fue demasiado fácil- asegura lanzándo el pergamino -sabes me he encontrado con el ultimo espécimen humano de cierta familia… - cuenta sonriendo tristemente para después suspirar de frustración

-ultimo espécimen…? No comprendo quien puede ser el único de una familia?...- aquello mismo se contestó en milésimas de segundos- EL UCHIHA! – grita sorprendido Gaara que estaba al tanto de la situación con el moreno.

Cuando sakura se fue de konoha había llegado a la aldea de la arena pidiendo un lugar estable, gaara no dudo en ayudarla y desde entonces se volvieron buenos amigos, con el paso del tiempo la pelirosa le contó sus problemas y del porque ya no estaba en konoha, gaara comprendo y suspiro sabiendo lo cabeza dura que podría llegar a ser su amigo uchiha. Desde entonces entre ellos dos no habían secretos, las misiones que le daba gaara a sakura eran largas para que pudiese hacer el recorrido y la recolecta de información. Pues la chica también les facilitaba esa parte.

-si y justo en pleno espectáculo… - dice sonrojada, gaara no quería ni imaginar la cara que había hecho su compañero – y casi les mata a todos….- eso si que no se lo esperaba

-QUE? – sakura suspiro y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el bar.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar; había llegado a su gran casa, se saco los zapatos y empezó a ejecutar el sello radar que había colocado en sakura.

-esta en la aldea de la arena?- ahora entendía mejor todo, el hokage recibía mucha información de parte de esa aldea lo que significaba que- kakashi ha tenido contacto con ella todo este tiempo y no ha dicho nada? – pensaba en porque su sensei le ocultaba cosas- seguramente ella se lo pidió- la única conclusión que pudo sacar.

Suspiro cansado de toda esa situación aceptar que sakura no lo amaba como en antaño se lo había confesado era peor que presenciar a naruto sin su ramen, y esa situación es de armas tomar el rubio se volvía un loco compulsivo obsesivo sin su ramen.

-y sabrá kami porque no lo he matado por andar de exagerado con esa sopa de fideos.- se deja caer sobre su cama boca arriba, pensado en que debía hacer? Como lograría que sakura le volviese a prestar atención si hace 4 años no la ve? Y digamos que su encuentro no fue el típico romántico, por Kami no sabia nada de ella; Que le gusta? Que no le gusta? Será posible que ya esta enamorada de otro hombre? – ESO SI QUE NO!

Aquel ultimo pensamiento lo habia alterado. Se levantó de la cama directo al aseo y se ducho para aclarar sus pensamientos. – iré a esa aldea…

mas tarde

Sasuke había arreglado lo necesario para viajar, pero no podría salir sin un permiso previo del hokage así que se vería en la penosa necesidad de pedírselo, obviamente kakashi ya se olía todo el asunto.

-y me puedes decir para que quieres ir a la aldea de la arena? – pregunta sospechando de que el moreno supiera algo

-claro que si, he encontrado una información y el kazekage la debe saber, aparte de que antes de llegar a la aldea tengo que hacer otras visitas a algunos pueblos- espero que eso fuese suficiente- apropósito ha sabido algo de sakura?- pregunta como si la cosa no fuese con el.

-mmm no… esta bien te lo daré pero trata de no demorar – dice un poco frustrado kakashi, ya sabia el que si no le daba el permiso el uchiha se ira de todas formas- pero que le digo a naruto?

-mmm pues que estoy en una misión que mas? Que volveré pronto y que no desespere a hinata con sus ataques de ramen mania.- kakashi sonrió – nos vemos kakashi sensei – y desaparece en un poof.

El peliplata rápidamente coge un pergamino y escribe

"uchiha sasuke va para la aldea de la arena, seguramente estará haya en una semana dile a sakura que tenga cuidado

Att: sexto hokage : hatake kakashi" invoca un águila que sale volando hacia el lugar con el pergamino en sus patas

con sakura

-lo cierto es que, me ha dolido ser tan dura con el sabes…- ambos jóvenes se encontraban con los codos apoyados sobre el balcón del despacho del kazekage mirando el atardecer- pude notar que le afecto, solo por un momento pero lo note el ya no es el sasuke insensible de antes ahora parece mas humano.

-si pero eso no quita todo lo que te hizo sakura, imagina un cambio de papeles se como justamente el fue contigo y hazle sentir lo que tu misma sentiste, crees que me pareció agradable ver como llegabas aquí destruida por su culpa? No sakura no te enamores de cosas que no valgan la pena, haz que el uchiha te de razones buenas para que lo ames. – hablar con el pelirrojo era algo muy gratificante, le hacia ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente mas la razón que lo acompañaba.

-gaara yo lo amo… como nunca ame a nadie pero tienes razón, estoy enamorada de algo que no vale la pena. – Sentencia firme – y ahora que me lo encontré se que no me dejare mas de el. Ya no tengo miedo a verlo y no saber que decir ya esos tiempos pasaron.

-asi se habla- dice su amigo, que sabia de sobra los sentimientos de sakura para con sasuke pero sin duda alguna seria divertido ver como se las arregla el moreno para conquistarla de nuevo. – bueno dejando eso de lado, adivina quién te ha estado preguntando desesperada como si su vida se fuese por el caño…- sakura se le queda viendo con cara de incógnita y luego en una milésima de segundos.

-RIKI! Oh kami que clase de madre adoptiva soy! – sakura se coloco pálida al haber olvidado a su pequeña princesa que la había dejado al cuidado de su amiga matsuri- BUENO GAARA ME VOY ADIÓS! – y salta por el balcón en busca de la pequeña.

Gaara sonríe melancólicamente recordando todo lo que sakura hizo para ser madre.

-MAMI! – una pequeña nena de 4 años corría desesperada hacia sakura, sus cabellos eran negros y largos y sus ojos verdes, como mandada a hacer- po que demolaste tato? Casi muelo de soledad – dice con los ojos aguados

-mi amor, tenia una misión- contesta cargándola y abrazándola con mucha ternura.- o como crees que te puedo comprar tus caprichitos y tus juguetes ha? La comida no llega sola- dice dándole un besito en la mejilla- y te traje algo. – y todo rastro de tristeza se esfumo de la pequeña al recibir un hermoso collar con un copo de nieve en diamante. – feliz cumpleaños pequeña despistada. – riki abrió los ojos sorprendida, si su madre no le decía aquello ella no tendría 4 años.

-ES MI PUMPLEAÑOS! VIVA! – grita con mucha emoción y no se da cuenta que de sus manos salieron destellos de hielo congelando el lugar- ups lo siento.

-pequeña riki felicidades, pero tienes que controlar mas tu kekkei genkai - dice matsuri sonriendo- hola sakura

-hola matsu, gracias por cuidarla se ha portado bien?- pregunta viendo seria a riki, le daba miedo que el poder en su interior la destruyera

-un poco congelada pero bien, para estos calores es bueno tener un rayo de frescura – contesta cerrado la puerta, la pequeña riki se sentó en un mueble y miro el copito que ya colgaba de su cuello

\- pero eso no es bueno, si ella no controla ese poder podría hacer mucho daño, incluso para ella misma….

Siguieron hablando de todo lo que había hecho la pequeña princesa de hielo, la historia de ella y sakura y de como se conocieron no era para nada agradable la tragedia firmaba todo el acontecimiento.

mas tarde

-tio gaara! – una morenita entraba en el despacho del kazekage con una gran sonrisa salto a los brazos del pelirrojo

-hola princesa como estas? – dice viendo entrar a sakura al despacho

-bien! Mira lo que mi mami me regalo ¡- grita emocionada mostrándole el colgante

-ha que lindo…- dice sonriendo- riki necesito hablar con tu mami a solas, puedes darnos un momento luego jugamos lo prometo y también iremos a comprar muchos juguetes por tu cumpleaños, que no lo he olvidado vale? – los ojos de la pequeña brillaron, que el pelirrojo jugara con ella no era un acontecimiento frecuente pues el tenia siempre mucho trabajo, bajando de su regazo salio de la oficina dejando a los adultos solos- lee esto…- dice el pelirrojo lanzándole una carta a sakura que al leerla se sorprende un poco

-y a que viene el uchiha aquí! – dice medio molesta, no quería verlo – y justo en mi salida de vacaciones es que no es considerado con migo! Agg! Que no se me acerque no lo quiero ver! – ya ni sabia que estaba diciendo

-yo tampoco se ha que viene pero tienes que estar preparada, por si te lo encuentras- contesta como si nada, la verdad es que a el tambien le sorprendía que el uchiha fuera a su aldea, pues la última vez fue hace como 3 años mas o menos.

una semana y 3 días mas tarde

Una enorme serpiente se detenía enfrente de la aldea de la arena, en la cabeza de esta estaba un moreno, que salto y camino hacia la puerta – bien he llegado, gracias ya puedes irte… - le dice a la serpiente que desaparece en un "poof", unos guardias lo detuvieron pero al mostrar el permiso del hokage lo dejaron pasar disculpándose.

La aldea de la arena, como siempre un color destacaba mas que todos, ese amarillo envejecido en todas las viviendas; camino con paso fijo hacia la torre del kazekage pero al pasar por un parque que resaltaba pues esta zona tenia un césped rodeado con un mini muro, y juegos para los niños, vio a una pequeña jugando con hielo. Repasemos; en la aldea de la arena el calor era insoportable apenas y respiraba y había una zona que estaba completamente verde y una pequeña jugando en una caja de nieve

-curiosidad sasuke, simple curiosidad- camino hacia el parque y se sorprendió que al estar en esa zona se sentía el lugar fresco, como si estuviese acondicionado- hola pequeña - saluda con una sonrisa, ya se imaginaba como se veía de raro socializando con una niña.

-hola… mami me dice que no debo hablal con estaños- contesta la niña que no lo había volteado a mirar hasta ese momento, y solo hay la detallo completamente; piel blanca casi como la nieve, ojos verdes limón y cabellos negros azabaches – pelo hale una excepción- dice la niña que se maravilló al ver al moreno, en su vida había visto un hombre tan guapo, le parecía un príncipe

Sasuke sonrió por la ternura de la niña – como te llamas? – pregunta poniéndose de cuclillas, ya se estaba preguntando que hacia una nena sola en un parque.

-riki y tu? – contesta con una bolita de nieve en sus pequeñas manos

-sasuke uchiha. – los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron sorprendida, su madre todas las noches pronunciaba ese nombre cuando dormía y se quejaba casi sollozando, muchas veces le pregunto quién era ese tal "saske uchia" pero ella le evadía diciéndole que no sabia de que le estaba hablando

-haa… ya veo..- dice triste, no quería ni pensar que había hecho ese hombre para que su mami lo odiara tanto, pero eso tampoco seria su culpa ella podría tratar de ser su amiga- quieles un helado de limón? – sasuke frunció el ceño al notar el cambio de tema tan radical, asintió.

-no estaría mal, aquí hace mucho calor- contesta sonriendo de lado logrando que la pequeña se sonrojase- dime porque estas aquí sola, y tus padres?- pregunta viendo como la niña busca es su bolsito un limón y lo sostiene en su mano, bajo la mirada del uchiha paso algo increíble.

El limón se suspendió en el aire y De una de las manos de la niña se formaron unas delicadas cuchillas de hielo y le quitaron la piel al limón dejándolo en solo la pulpa, luego el limón empezó a girar y girar quedando solo en agua, las pepitas salieron a volar y miles de navajillas pasaban cortando la fina fibra de la fruta, la pequeña busco en su bolsito y de hay salio un palito rosadito con una caricatura en la parte final, usando sus manos lo acomodo en el jugo de limón triturado y luego de las palmas de la mano salio una ráfaga fría que congelo todo.

-ten un helado de limón, espero que te guste- sonríe entregándoselo, el uchiha no dudo en recibirlo, la ultima vez que recordaba haber visto a alguien utilizar hielo fue cuando tenia 12 años, y vaya la paliza que le dieron por andar protegiendo a su amigo rubio. – no tengo padre, pelo si una madre que debe estal un poco histelica buscándome jejejeje- dice poniéndose de pie- creo que iré con tío gaara- el moreno se mosqueo por lo dicho de la niña, acaso alguno de los hermanos del pelirrojo tenía una nena? Y si fuese así como la niña consiguió el arte del hielo?.

-gracias pequeña.- dice por el helado que lo probo deleitándose con el sabor agri dulce que este le daba, así se le quitaba un poco la sed- pues yo también voy para donde el kazekage, si quieres vamos juntos.- la niña dudo un momento pero asintió, que tan malo podía ser a lo mejor a su mami le gustase volver a ver a su "amigo"

-vale…- sonríe tomando la mano de la niña, sasuke sorprendió de lo fría que era esta- y de donde vienes?

-de konoha, mira..- dice señalando su banda de su cuello

-ha vaya! Pues yo soy de la aldea de la niebla, pero ya no vivo haya, ahora soy de aquí de suna.- sasuke le miro serio y luego pregunto.

-dijiste que tu madre debe de estar desesperada buscándote, acaso te has volado?- la niña se mordió el labio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-mami es una persona muy ocupada, y siempre me deja a cargo de niñelas o de tia matsuri y nunca me lleva a misiones ni nada de eso, ella dice que tiene que tlabajar mucho para darme todo lo que necesito pelo yo me aburro mucho sin ella, y no puedo entrar todavía a la academia polque necesito tenel 5 años pfff- dice haciendo gesto con sus manos – y casi no tengo amigos me aburro mucho y pues hoy me escape para jugar un ratito pelo ya estoy volviendo mami me va a regañar she T.T

Sasuke escuchaba atento todo lo que la pequeña decía, como había llegado a esa situación? A si por curiosidad.

...

-GAARA! HAS VISTO A RIKI?! – una pelirrosa desesperada entraba por el despacho del hokage haciendo que todo saltara de su lugar- NO LA ENCUENTRO LE DIJE QUE SE QUEDARA UN MOMENTO CON MATSURI Y CUANDO REGRESE YA NO ESTABA! ESA PEQUEÑA SE VA A ENTERAR!- Y estaba hecha una furia y el pelirrojo salio de su escritorio y a paso rápido camino hacia ella.

-tranquila, ya veras que esta bien… aparecerá con cara de perrito regañado rogando tu perdón...- no era novedad que riki se escapara para hacer travesuras, como tampoco lo era que sakura imaginara lo peor a escalas exageradas cada que eso sucedía.

-NOO! MI NIÑA ESTA PERDIDA HAYA AFUERA Y QUIEN SABE QUE CLASE DE LUNATICO SE LA HABRA ENCONTRADO Y SI YA NO ESTA EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA? – sakura respiraba agitada- Gaara tu sabes que ella es la única con el kekkei genkai de hielo, recuerdas los problemas que tuve para que se quedara con migo si algo le pasa a riki yo…- estaba a punto de romperse a llorar cuándo.

-HE VUELTO TIO! - La voz angelical resonó en todo el lugar –MAMI!- grita soltándose de la mano del moreno y corriendo hacia sakura que solo habia oído la voz de riki se olvidó de todo lo demás.

-RIKI! PORQUE TE HAS HIDO ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA!- le regaña mirándola muy enojada- SEÑORITA ESTAS CASTIGADA!- sentencia antes de que la pequeña se defendiera, Luego mira a gaara que tenia la mirada seria hacia el nuevo invitado que no dejaba de ver anonado lo que acababa de suceder

-que haces aquí sasuke?- pregunta el pelirrojo caminando hacia su escritorio, sakura al oír ese nombre alza su vista y se conecta rápidamente a la del moreno, su corazón se aceleró de golpe y todo el enojo se le fue.

-hmp- sasuke no pensaba de la rabia que tenia, aquella niña era hija de sakura? Lo que quería decir que sakura se habia casado con un hombre que poseía el don del hielo y por eso la pequeña riki tenia esa especialidad. Lo que significaba que sakura habia hecho su vida.- yo…- y para rematar todo el asunto se quedo sin una escusa.- estoy aquí por un caso especial que ahora no le puedo comunicar, lo cierto es que hace unas semanas encontramos cierta información que comprometida a esta aldea y me han mandado a mi a investigar, solo he venido aquí para que usted sepa de mi presencia en la aldea y que voy a estar vigilando por si encuentro algo fuera de lo normal.- gaara lo miraba con cara de incredulidad

-y entonces no puedo saber que es esa información que nos comprometió.- dice suspirando, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo

-no señor, al finalizar dependiendo de como evolucione la situación le diré, lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por ahora no puedo – afirma sasuke, en parte lo que estaba diciendo era cierto solo que no quiso dar detalles de clase de información había encontrado y porque estaba en la aldea- ahora con su permiso me retiro, adiós riki me gusto haberte conocido. – se despide de la pequeña sin voltear a mirar a sakura que todavía no despegaba su mirada del moreno.

-adios sasuke kun, tambien me gusto conocerte- contesta sonrojada, sakura frunce el ceño y también sale de la oficina con riki en sus brazos

-gaara hablamos luego, tengo que hacer unas compras con riki.- y sale al mismo tiempo que sasuke

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo hasta que sakura rompió el silencio- si estas aquí por mi deberías de irte, yo no quiero verte sasuke.- el moreno frunció el ceño a oír la voz de enojo que tenía la pelirosa, él se había muerto por verla en todo este tiempo y ella al parecer ni lo había recordado, como era la vida – lo digo porque encontré tu regalito en mi cuello y no me gusto para nada que me dejaras eso- sasuke ahora estaba en un aprieto, como saldría de aquello sin lastimar su orgullo.

-no se de que me hablas molestia, porque querria yo saber donde esta alguien como usted? – si sasuke quería arreglar las cosas, iba por un mal camino.

-porque no quererlo si estas aquí?- remato la chica, riki que estaba presenciando solo guardaba silencio y sabrá kami de donde habia sacado un tarrito de palomitas, no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre los adultos. Sasuke por su parte estaba que explotaba del coraje, una cosa era que la chica quisiera hacerle pasar un mal rato por todos los que el le hizo pasar. Pero atentar con su dignidad y orgullo era sapo de otro lago.

Le agarro del brazo y la acorralo en la pared del pasillo acortando mucho la distancia, tanto que podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, y riki no parpadeaba y se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca

"hay esto se puso bueno! Parece la novela donde la protagonista se hace la difícil contra el mas guapo, pero al final terminan irremediablemente enamorados… kya! Están a punto de besarse!" las estrellitas salían por los ojos de riki y no perdía detalle.

Sakura no habia tenido tiempo de reaccionar, pensó que se iba a golpear fuerte contra la pared y habia protegido a su niña. – sasuke…- susurra y el moreno aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza y traga duro.- si no quieres terminar con tus… huevos rotos apártate de mi espacio personal.

-pfff- contesta fastidiado y blanqueando los ojos- sabes una cosa…

-no quiero saber nada, búscate a un confidente- esto se estaba colocando color de hormiga, sakura le estaba dando una paliza verbal de nuevo y lo peor era que delante de la niña que en ese momento se metía otro puñado de palomitas en la boca negando con la cabeza.

-hmp grosera…- fue lo único que pudo decir pues las caras de riki le estaban empezando a dar risa cosa que le sorprendió a la pelirosa que esperaba ver enojo y frustración en el pero no, el muy cabron se le reía en la cara, le empujo con fuerza y salio del pasillo antes de que se colocara a llorar de la frustración.

-idiota…- susurro perdiéndose en la calle hacia el mercado. Limpiando con su las lágrimas rebeldes.

" esta historia continuara…" piensa riki botando el tarrito de palomitas que ya no le servían de nada.

Y sasuke por su parte sonrió de lado, esta vez había colocado mas sellos en el cuerpo de la pelirosa por si le daba por irse a otro lugar y de la pequeña riki por si le daba por hacer una travesura; si sakura pensaba que se iba a volver a alejar de el estaba muy equivocada, ya no la dejaría irse mas de su lado. Después de todo dijo que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto no?

Las siguientes semanas fueron de esta forma, sakura mantenía en el hospital de aquí para haya que era de lo que trabajaba cuando gaara no le ponía a hacer nada, aparte de que mucha gente la buscaba no era un secreto para nadie los grandes dones que tenia la pelirosa en la medicina. Además de lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a las personas, dejaba a su niña bajo el cuidado de matsuri y vio la necesidad de pedir un par de ayudantes mas por si la pequeña volvía a irse.

Sasuke mantenía detrás de la pelirosa vigilándola, habia sacado un estudio sobre todo lo que hacia y se sintió aliviado de saber que vivía sola con la niña y que no tenia a ese "alguien" ya averiguaría de donde habia salido riki; tambien vio que trabajaba el doble de lo que una persona normal lo hace, es decir no se quedaba quieta y el poquito tiempo que tenia libre estaba con la pequeña y su amiga, o con su amigo pelirrojo y…

-SASUKE TEME!- Sus ojos negros se desorbitaron y un escalofrió paso por toda su columna vertebrar, volteo a mirar hacia el suelo pues en ese momento se hallaba en una rama de un árbol. – COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO TEBAYO! – vio como la piel del joco envolvía a naruto, y como una sandalia se estrellaba en su cara haciéndolo caer del árbol estaba jodido.

En un restaurante de suna, donde cocinaban ramen se hallaban dos amigos y ambos heridos, con visibles morados y cejas partidas. Y uno de ellos con una sandalia marcada en la cara.

-que haces aquí dobe…- dice tomando un poco de jugo de su baso

-pues que mas? Vine a saber que hacías me toco rogarle a kakashi sensei que me dejara venir tebayo!- contesto sorbiendo sus fideos, sasuke suspiro debió haber visto venir que su amigo rubio le seguiría la pista. – y cuéntame sasuke, que es esa asombrosa misión que tienes en mente.

-pues- el moreno dudo sin contarle o no pero la vida lo hizo por el; por qué justo en ese momento escucho una voz que conocía bastante bien .

-MAMI MAMI! QUIEL O RAMEN! PLOMETISTE QUE ME LO IVAS A COMPLAR!- la voz angelical de riki inundo todo el lugar.

-mi amor y porque crees que estamos aquí? Deja la histeria que ya lo pedimos…- contesta entrando al restaurante después de su nena, el rubio se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo. Y sasuke volvió a dar un bufido al aire

-sa…sakura chan? – la pelirosa alzó la mirada hacia el rubio y se quedó hecha de hielo, su lagrimas no dudaron en llenar sus ojos verdes, aquel era su amigo rubio al lado de sasuke que lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-naru…to- contesta viendo como los ojos de su amigo tambien se llenaban de lagrimas, no espero un momento mas y corrió hacia su amigo que se coloco de pie y la recibió en un caluroso abrazo. – POR KAMISAMA! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE ESTAS MUY GUAPO ¡!- grita llena de emoción llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-WOW TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS SAKURA SHAN!- dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja, limpiándose las lagrimas con su ante brazo. Al igual que la pelirosa.

Naruto ve como una mini personita se asoma por una de las piernas de su amiga y se queda viéndola con mucho detalle, ojos verdes, cabellos negros y piel blanca. – OH POR KAMI! POR ESO SASUKE TEME ESTA AQUÍ CLARO! TIENEN UNA HIJA! – Sasuke al oír tal barbaridad escupió todo el jugo que tenia en su boca y sakura se coloco roja.

-NO! COMO CLEE YO NO TENGO PAPI! .- grita la Riki haciendo un puchero.

-OH! Tranquila pequeña princesa, yo se que sasuke teme es muy idiota pero eso no quiere decir que este muerto para ti mi amor, todos sabemos que tus papis se aman por mas que peleen-

-SHANARO!- grita sakura golpeando en la mejilla a naruto y mandándolo a volar, no habia pasado ni dos segundos y ya el rubio dejaba en obviedad su idiotez. – Vamos riki, a comer tu ramen.

-hola saske..- saluda la pequeña al moreno, que le responde con un gesto de la cabeza, sakura ni lo miro pero tampoco le molestaba que su niña le hablara, después de todo ya lo conoció y pedirle a riki que deje de hablarle seria algo que ella nunca aria ademas porque confiaba en sasuke y sabría que no le haría nada malo a la pequeña. claro eso no quita que con ella tenga las cosas color de rosa.

-hmp- dice sasuke viendo como sakura pasa de el, asi que tampoco la miro, en vez de eso mira a naruto inconsciente- dobe…

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. amigos.**  
Un bello y femenino cuerpo se movía sensualmente sobre una barra, sus movimientos eran precisos y fuertes, con sus manos se sostenía del fierro y alzaba su cuerpo para después abrir las piernas. Dejando ver ahora una diminuta tanguilla negra, si no supiera que ninguno de esos babosos iba a recordarla al día siguiente seguramente no haría eso. Pero era el cebo de distracción y que mejor que una bella mujer mostrando culos y tetas? Ninguna mejor que esa. Aparte seguramente su presencia original ( ya que esta es un clon) ya estaría ejecutando el resto de la misión (osea sakura verdadera) . Y cuando recibiera la orden, expulsaría la medicina en el aire provocando que todos cayesen en un sueño y al mismo tiempo borrase sus recuerdos.  
Todavía recordaba como había llegado a ese punto de nuevo.  
recuerdo  
Miraba hacia cierto pelirrojo con un deje de enojo y frustración mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que este le decía -estas consiente de que me estas pidiendo cosas en mi tiempo de vacaciones no? - el pelirrojo asiente un poco apenado.  
-si lo se sakura, pero esto es importante la tsuchikage me pidió este favor personal y dijo que querías que tu lo hiciese, no te preocupes te mandare ayuda además ya que tenemos a sasuke y a naruto aquí, serán bastantes útiles.- sakura bufa molesta, una cosa era hacer distracción sola, podría ejecutar su getjutsu y nadie salía lastimado, pero otra cosa era ir con naruto y sasuke, si a ellos no les gustaba su plan de "distracción"  
-no me hago responsable de nada gaara, y sabes que sasuke puede salirse de control ultimadamente esta insoportable- el pelirrojo asiente pero seria un riesgo  
-se que lo harás bien, y que pondrás a sasuke en su lugar. Suerte- sakura suspira no pudiéndose negar  
-cuida a riki, yo hablare con matsuri pero siempre es bueno que tu mantengas pendiente de ella, y cumplas sus caprichos ya que para ella "la estas alejando de su mami otra vez"- una sonrisa adorno el rostro del pelirrojo.  
-ya me las arreglo con ella...  
fin del recuerdo  
Si delicado sostén es desabrochado dejando ver sus peras bien formadas, y el lugar se lleno de gritos, silbidos y piropos obscenos, agradecía que sus compañeros no estaban hay o si no, cierto rubio haría muchas preguntas que ella no quiere contestar y el uchiha  
-grrr uchiha…- dice macabramente recordando lo último que el moreno hizo en su espectáculo.

Lejos de hay el equipo 7 entraba en una enorme mansión en la aldea oculta del sonido algunos ninjas habían robado información confidencial de la tsuchikage, algo sobre sus dones para tener los 5 elementos en su poder. Y sasuke, naruto y sakura estaban afuera a punto de entrar al lugar.  
-sakura y se puede saber que clase de distracción estas ejecutando? Dattebayo?- pregunta asombrado- es muy efectiva.  
Sasuke frunce el ceño escuchando eso, no sabia que habría una distracción y conociendo a pelirosa ya se imaginaba que estaba haciendo.  
-are? Mmm si por eso gaara me confió a mi esa parte de la misión, jeje no es nada importante solo una distracción femenina – "naruto VAKA! PORQUE TUVISTE QUE DECIRLO ENFRENTE DE SASUKE!"  
-DICELO! AHORA!- grita sasuke enojado hasta las orejas, si era aquello que pensaba y no lo iba a permitir.  
-PERDÓN!- grita indignada sakura al ver la potente orden de sasuke. Naruto solo miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos, y sabrá kami de donde había sacado un pote de palomitas.- PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA UCHIHA – agarrarse a discutir en medio de la misión apunto de entrar a la mansión era algo nuevo.  
-QUE NO QUIERO VER COMO LOS HOMBRES SE BABEAN CON ESE ESPECTÁCULO QUE MONTAS!- grita mas alto que ella, sasuke uchiha nunca había gritado pa' nadie. Y naruto se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca.  
-PUES IDIOTA! ACASO LO ESTAS VIENDO? NO SIERTO ENTONCES CIERRA ESA BOCA Y HAGAMOS LA MISION!- naruto flipaba en colores estaba tan sorprendido que se le callo el tarrito de las manos, que estaba pasando con sus amigos? Porque peleaban y de que espectáculo hablaban?  
-etto que pasa chicos? De que hablan?- pregunta inocente el rubio llamando la atención de sus amigos.  
-que sakura trabaja de bailarina exótica para hacer la distracción!- no se corta sasuke para decirle al rubio lo que hacia sakura, la chica le miro como una mierda, aquello era su vida.  
-QUE? Y ESTAS EN UN ACTO AHORA? – Pregunta el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos, sasuke le miro enojado, ese rubio era un salidillo  
-si, un clon mio esta haciéndolo, siempre lo hace y luego los drogo y al día siguiente no recuerdan nada. – cuenta como si nada la pelirrosa, sasuke suspiro cansado eso no lo sabia.  
-PUES ESPERO QUE SE LAS ARREGLEN SOLOS EN LA MANSIÓN, YO TENGO ALGO QUE HACER!- grita el rubio preparado para pegar la carrera hacia el club, sasuke le da un derechazo al rubio dejándolo inconsciente.  
sakura estaba que reventaba del la rabia, con paso firme se acerca al uchiha y le da una cachetada dejándole la mejilla ardiendo.  
-escúchame bien uchiha…- dice con voz firme y sacando pecho – si le dices a alguien mas que clase de distracción hago te cortare la lengua y se la daré de comer a mis babosas. – sasuke sonrio de lado, le ponía como una moto esa nueva actitud de sakura, pero tambien le molestaba mucho  
-me estas amenazando sakurita….-dice el moreno, pronunciando su nombre de una forma extraña.  
-no imbécil te estoy advirtiendo.- contesta pasando por su lado y entrando a la mansión. Sasuke suspira y deja a naruto sentado en la entrada para luego entrar detrás de la pelirrosa. En silencio empiezan a inspeccionar toda la masion.  
El moreno pensaba a mil por hora, llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de sakura y esta ni bolas le paraba, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho y lo que no. trataba de pensar en algo que pudiese suavizar las cosas entre sakura y el, que no pelearan todo el tiempo y demás.  
-lo siento…-dice sasuke para que la pelirrosa lo escuchara  
-no se a que viene eso ahora… cállate y busquemos el pergamino de la tsuchikage- sasuke apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, es que la chica tampoco ayudaba un carajo!  
-sakura…- le llama haciendo otro esfuerzo, se acerca a ella tomándole del brazo cosa que mosqueo a la chica  
-NO ME TOQUES!- Dice sacándose el brazo bruscamente, sasuke le miro dolido y ella lo noto. Otra vez esa mirada de que lo había lastimado. La chica suspiro pesada tratando de recordar que había hecho para ganarse este novelón…  
-lo siento…- volvió a repetir su disculpa sin despegar su mirada de arrepentido de los ojos enojados de sakura- siento lo que hice… en el pasado…- empieza a justificarse y poco a poco la expresión de sakura se suavizaba – nunca quise lastimarte como lo hice… pero lo hecho, hecho esta y me arrepiento de lo mal que te lo hice pasar…- sigue mirándole, sakura tenía ya los ojos cristalizados- mi… mi hermano fue muy importante sakura, y yo lo perdí… - ya no le sostenía la mirada pues ahora su oscuro flequillo escondía la mitad de su rostro- y me volví loco de sangre… quería matar a todo lo que se me interpusiera en la venganza… y tu fuiste una de esas cosas…- sasuke suspira tratando de controlarse, y sakura ya no aguantaba sus lagrimas- la cague y lo siento, y no solo en ese momento… si no en todo lo que sucedió después… por eso y mucho mas de verdad espero que me perdones.  
Sakura se había quedado de piedra, nunca pensó que sasuke se disculpara de esa manera tan sincera, eso era lo único que necesitaba para que sus heridas terminasen de cerrarse.  
-sasuke acepto tus disculpas, pero estamos en plena misión y necesito darle la orden a mi clon para que drogue a esos babosos o quieres que todos me recuerden? Mira que hasta ahora solo tu conservas esos recuerdos, quieres que otros los conserven?- el moreno sonrió, ya no le hablaba de esa forma déspota y llena de odio, incluso lo llamo por su nombre suspiro aliviado sabiendo que había hecho por fin algo bien.  
-no, es mas deberíamos matarlos…- contesta sonriéndole de lado, ya ninguno de los dos se hablaba de forma hiriente.  
-no, créeme solo con drogarlos en suficiente- dice empezando a buscar el pergamino junto con sasuke.  
-esta bien pero cuando llegue al club le daré de a patadas a todos por andar de babosos contigo.- dice subiendo a la segunda planta.  
-deja lo celos sasuke…- pica la pelirosa esperando una pataleta del moreno.  
\- lo valen.- dice picándole un ojo desde la segunda planta, y perdiéndose por un pasillo.  
Sakura suspiro enamorada.  
-ustedes dos se aman tebayo!- dice entrando el rubio y empezando a buscar en otros armarios.- deberías darle una oportunidad a sasuke teme mira que le salio linda la disculpa.- sakura suspiro de nuevo.  
-creo que me lo pensare, mientras es mejor hacerme la difícil. – sonríe de lado- por ahora solo amigos, todo a su tiempo.

Los tres salían abrazados de la mansión sonriendo por la reconciliación del grupo. Habían terminado la misión y todos los del club estaban inconscientes.  
-sakura ahora que todo va bien porque no vuelves a konoha?- pregunta naruto y la chica suspira.  
-no puedo, tengo un trato con gaara me falta un año mas para poder ir a konoha.- contesta suspirando ya nada le impedía volver a su hogar pero le debía al pelirrojo mucho.  
-que clase de trato?- pregunta sasuke mirándola fijamente.  
-riki… mi niña es la razón- contesta suspirando al recordar aquel acontecimiento- el me ayudo y he hizo lo imposible para que yo estuviese con ella.  
-tu hija…- dice naruto mirándola tiernamente su amiga había madurado mucho y ahora era madre- es una nena muy linda y fuerte  
-lo es, aparte es la única con el kekkei genkai de hielo, los de la aldea de la niebla la querían asesinar sin ni siquiera haber nacido yo…- el semblante de sakura se oscureció y el moreno lo noto, supo que le dolía hablar de eso  
-porque un año? – cambia de tema sasuke, a lo que sakura con una sonrisa le agradece  
-le dije a gaara que quería que riki entrara en la academia de konoha, y el no se negó pero tendría que estar a sus ordenes mientras eso sucedía…- contesta mas relajada  
-vaya… contigo pasan muchas cosas hay que procurar no volver a perderte de vista tebayo- el rubio le vuelve a abrazar  
-tranquilo dobe que de eso me encargo yo…- contesta tambien volviéndose a abrazar al grupo  
-hmp no te hagas muchas ilusiones uchiha que lo llevas crudo- naruto soltó una carcajada al ver como sasuke bufaba molesto, definitivamente esos dos eran un cuento muy serio.  
-sasuke teme, cambiando de tema kakashi sensei te solicita tenemos que volver mañana- sakura suspiro un poco triste, había olvidado esa parte y sasuke tambien suspiro derrotado, lo cierto es que ya se había escapado mucho de sus deberes como capitán.  
-comprendo, mañana partimos a primera hora- contesto sin mas.

-MAMI! DIJISTE QUE NO TE IRÍAS MAS Y TE ME ESCAPAS POR DOS DÍAS! ERES UNA MALA- riki se lanzaba a los brazos de sakura abrazándola protectoramente- te extrañe casi muelo. – la pelirosa sonríe al escuchar la exageración de su hija  
-yo tambien mi pequeña- corresponde el abrazo, naruto y sasuke le miraban ambos con expresiones diferentes.  
El rubio con mucha ternura y nostalgia, y sasuke con un deje de celos y preocupación sabia que la chica ya tenia una vida y llegar el hay como si nada a robársela no era algo muy sencillo, y mas aun con lo difícil que se le ponía la chica, y que tenia que conquistar otro corazoncito para ver si la pequeña riki compartía a su mami.  
-hola saske, nauto como están?- preguntan la pequeña con una sonrisa  
-bien pequeña un poco cansados por la misión pero nada que no se solucione con dormir tebayo!- contesta el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
-bien y tu? Te has portado bien mientras tu mami no estaba?- contesta con una pregunta el moreno a lo que riki sonríe nerviosa  
-si! Claro que si! Verdad tío gaara- le sonríe tiernamente a lo que sakura sospecho un poquito.  
-riki… has hecho alguna travesura a gaara? – pregunta con voz seria sakura  
-no! me he portado bien! Jejeje- el nerviosismo corría por todo su cuerpo  
-por supuesto, solo congelo mi oficina pero nada mas- habla el pelirrojo- chicos me ha llegado una carta del hokage, tienen que partir ahora mismo.  
El silencio reino por unos instantes, naruto fue el que se adelanto  
-saldremos ya mismo- dice serio

En la entrada de suna se despedían, sakura y sasuke estaban un poco incómodos ya habían medio arreglado la situación y el moreno tiene que irse.  
-sakura… cuídate si vendré a verte cada que pueda- dice seguro y sin vergüenza alguna sasuke a lo que sakura sonríe tiernamente  
-y si no estoy?- pica un poco para hacer rabiar al uchiha y consiguió que frunciera el ceño  
-pues te espero…- contesta un poco fastidiado de lo pesada que podía ser sakura  
-y si me demoro? – sigue picando la pelirrosa a lo que sasuke bufa molesto.  
-PUES TE BUSCO!- empieza a calentarse la cabeza  
-y si me fui de la aldea?- cada pregunta hacia que una sonrisa de enamorada se posara en los labios de sakura  
-se que no lo harás…- sasuke se acerca a sakura y le acaricia una mejilla suavemente, la chica cierra los ojos para sentir mejor el contacto- y si no te busco, solo no te quites los radares vale? – la pelirrosa frunció el ceño enojada, cada nada se los quitaba y mas aparecían en su cuerpo- promételo.- la oscura mirada de sasuke parecía casi un ruego entonces entendió que para el moreno saber donde estaba era importante y solo por eso lo amo mas que nunca.  
-lo prometo solo no te me pongas pesado - sasuke suspiro de nuevo cansado, definitivamente de la sakura que conoció no queda nada  
-sasuke teme deja la cursilería que sakura no te va a engañar! Vayámonos ya!- el rubio no sabia que estaba firmando sentencia con esas palabras  
-NARUTO ESTAS MUERTO!- grito enojado saliendo a correr detrás del rubio que ya estaba corriendo hacia la aldea de konoha  
-CHAO SAKURA CHAN NOS VEMOS! HAY MI MADRE QUE ME MATA EL PSICÓPATA ¡!- grita como loco corriendo lo mas rápido que podía  
-ADIOS NARUTO! CUIDA A HINA Y A TU BEBE!- sonríe enamorada la chica al ver como sasuke perseguía al moreno  
-mami… saske te ama lo puedo ver en sus ojos- aparece riki montada en los hombros de gaara.  
-cierto se le nota mucho cuando hicieron las pases.?- sakura mira detenidamente a gaara y nota ese algo en su cuello  
-al mismo tiempo en que tu y matsuri las hicieron..- sonríe victoriosa y esperanzada esperando volver a ver a sasuke  
 **6 meses después**  
 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DE TU PROPIA MEDICINA**

 **4.** **EL BESO**

Han pasado seis meses en los que sakura no había recibido noticias de sasuke, el moreno le había dicho que le visitara pero ni se acordó de ella, y sakura no podía sentirse mas triste por que de nuevo el uchiha le había roto el corazón.

\- sakura tengo una misión para ti- gaara que se encontraba en su despacho le había mandado a llamar, desde que se acabaron sus vacaciones estaba de misión en misión sin parar ni un momento pues gaara sabia que la hora de su partida estaba cerca y no desaprovecharía las grandes habilidades de sakura como enfermera y distracción, aparte de ser una gran ninja.

-de que se trata?-pregunta indiferente, gaara ya sospechaba las tristezas de su amiga pero sabia que el uchiha no tenia la culpa, el había estado muy ocupado y justo el día anterior recibido una carta de el, la cuestión es porque el uchiha le manda una carta a gaara y no a sakura?

-necesito que vayas a las tierras del sonido y entregues estos pergaminos- empieza su relato como si nada- pero antes de llegar ve a las montañas del sur tienes que esperar a unos compañeros de mas que tienen la información que complementa la que tu llevas- la chica frunció el ceño, nunca antes gaara le había dado misiones tan raras.

\- compañeros? De donde? No me marees y dime de que va esto- dice frustrada al no saber casi detalles.

\- no te lo puedo decir es confidencial, solo espera hay que llegara tu compañero- dice lo mas serio posible recordando como había llegado a esa situación

recuerdo

-este disculpe gaara Sama le ha llegado una carta y esta caja- una de las ayudantes del kazekage entra a su oficina entregándole en extraño objeto.

-gracias- contesta serio abriendo el sobre que leyó detenidamente

 _ **"Gaara manda a sakura a las monta**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **as del sur llegando a la aldea del sonido, dile que tiene que entregar estos pergaminos de forma confidencial, si no me ayudas no quieres saber que te**_ _ **hará**_ _ **con mi M sharingan.  
Att: uchiha sasuke"**_

WTF era la única expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo, es decir como si nada mandaba una carta con un paquete, sin pedir el favor ni nada le exige que le ayude y encima se toma la libertad de amenazarlo  
\- SERA HIJO DE PUTA! QUE CREE QUE SOY SU CELESTINA!- que podía hacer el? ; El uchiha era armas tomar sera mejor ayudarle o no imaginaria lo que haría

fin del recuerdo

-entonces debo entender que no se ni siquiera a quien estaré esperando y luego terminar la misión con dicha persona- sakura no se comía el cuento,eso olía a uchiha- esto me huele mal gaara, tu generalmente siempre me das mas detalles

\- sakura se me pidió el favor de guardar silencio, enserio te vas a poner en este plan? Acaso no confías en mi? La persona que tanto te ha ayudado? tu fiel amigo?- justo en el clavo, gaara sabia que con estas palabras siempre tendría a saku entre la espada y la pared

-pffff chantajista- contesta - esta bien pero cuida a mi princesa yo haré lo mas rápido que pueda esta misión y volvere para revisar algunos pacientes y dedicarle tiempo a mi hija

-mucha suerte sakura

\- enserio sasuke teme porque eres tan complicado en todo, debiste haberle mandado una carta como cualquier novio normal lo haría, mira q sakura debe de estar enojada- un bufido salio de sasuke tremendamente frustrado.  
Es decir había tratado por todos los medios todos de visitar a la pelirrosa pero kakashi se lo dejo color de hormiga mandándolo a la p.m a hacer misiones largas y peligrosas, un descuido podría ser fatal, quiso escribirle pero cada que lo iba a hacer se convencía que todo lo que decía en el papel tendría que decirlo en la cara, como todo un caballero pero tarde se dio cuenta que no hacerlo fue un error, ahora si que saku estarla enojada con el

-pffffffffff y tanto trabajo que me costo que se contentara,y naruto no es mi novia, pero es mejor así créeme sakura no querrá verme por voluntad propia- contesta mientras sigue caminando al lado del rubio hacia la salida de la aldea

\- y sera que ella no le molestara tu método? Conociéndola con lo poco que ahora se de sakura deberías de cuidar tus mejillas- el moreno rueda los ojos con fastidio, sabía que naruto tenia razón pero seria un riesgo

\- no deberías de estar con hinata y el pequeño hitori? - cambia de tema cansado de las prediciones de su amigo, justo ese mes la hermosa hinata había dado a luz un bello varón de piel trigeña, ojos perla y cabellos rubios.  
\- debería dattebayo, pero ahora hinata esta pasando tiempo con su familia y sus aburridas tradiciones, y ya vez que mi retoño ha nacido con el byakugan asi que tratan de convencer a hinata para unas cosas y agggg yo ya le dije a ella que pienso, ahora los esta poniendo a raya mi niño es uzumaki y punto.- el rostro de naruto era serio, al parecer si le molestaba el hecho de que el clan hyuga quiera tomarse tantas libertades con su cachorrito, como el le decía

\- vaya que celoso resultaste, menos mal ha sido varón- el rubio sonrió ampliamente

-menos mal- siguen caminando hacia la salida, al llegar el moreno se despide y empieza su viaje hacia las montañas del sur.

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sakura se movió hacia las montañas cuando llego estaba anocheciendo  
\- hola? Hay alguien?- pero el lugar estaba solo -pfffff- le tocaba esperar a los babosos que le acompañarían- menuda mierda- camino hacia un árbol y debajo de este coloco su Campamento, pues para rematar su mala suerte parecía que iba a llover- que mala suerte y porque esos imbéciles no llegan?-

Lejos de hay un par de ojos la miraban tratando De pensar que debía hacer o como comenzar la 'charla' que tena con sakura pero vio como la pelirrosa se colocaba de pie y se sacaba la ropa, camino lentamente hasta donde una pequeña corriente de rio y se lavo suavemente las piernas, su plano abdomen y sus grandes senos. Aquello era un espectáculo para los ojos del moreno, que una cosa era que la chica fuera bailarina erótica, y otra diferente era un show solo para el.  
\- que bella es esta molestia- susurra asombrado viendo como la chica recogía su cabello y se humedecía el cuello para después lavar suavemente sus pechos y el resto de todo ese glorioso cuerpo.  
Entonces ve como unas sombras aparecen del otro lado

-vaya vaya que tenemos por aquí una bella mujer- sakura soltó suspiro sin mostrar miedo alguno, sin mirarles contesto  
\- una bella mujer serán lo ultimo que miraran si no se largan y me dejan asear en paz...- sasuke quien se encontraba listo para atacar paro en seco al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, como podía estar tan tranquila, aquellos hombres podían hacerle cosas malas y ella como si nada se seguía limpiando sus piernas, que acaso la chica tenia la vergüenza en el culo?

\- vaya que atrevida resulto ser la hermosura - dice uno de ellos.- justo como te gustan a ti ulises- mira a su compañero que se perdía en el cuerpo de la chica mirándolo con deseo

-no se los repito mas caballeros o se retiran...- sakura camina hacia sus cosas y toma una toalla para secarse- o me veré en la penosa necesidad de manchar el agua del rio con vuestra sangre- los hombres acabaron de aparecer eran 6 y todos musculoso y con cara de depravados, sasuke estaba a punto de auxiliar a la pelirrosa pero.  
\- esta bien...- suspira frustrada la chica- al parecer ya ni asearse puede uno en esta vida que fuerte hasta donde hemos llegado- a una velocidad sorprenderte saca una espada de quien sabe donde y corta tres cabezas, tres cuerpos caen en el suelo soltando sangre por montones.  
Sasuke Apenas había parpadeado, miro extraño la situación y la espada de la chica se le parecía conocida

\- eres una maldita pagaras por eso!- uno de ellos se le lanza a la chica y esta le esquiva cortando en dos luego mira fijamente a los otros dos que estaban mirando todo aterrorizados

\- LARGO! Que no los quiero ver!- dice sakura muy molesta pues una gotita de sangre había manchado su cabellera rosa, los hombres muy asustados salen corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas les daba, la chica suspira mirando el gran desastre que hizo con la espada del moreno, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo seguiría Espiándola- uchiha te juro q si no sales te devuelvo esta espada metiéndotela en un lugar que no te gustara- los ojos del moreno Se abrieron sorprendido.

-pero que? - revisa su envainaje viéndolo vació, -tks... Perfecto - y sale de su escondite- hola sakura  
La chica lo mira de arriba a abajo, frunce el ceño al verlo sin camisa y recuerda q ella aun esta sin ropa, le ignora pasando de largo dejando la espada enterrada en el suelo. Lo cierto es que hace bastante que había perdido la vergüenza,ella sabia que tenia un buen cuerpo no le molesta lucirlo.  
-pfffff - rodea los ojos sasuke imaginando del porque del enojo de la chica. Pero en silencio camina hacia el pequeño campamento q tenia armado sakura viendo como se cubría el cuerpo con la toalla, y aun así encima de esa tela se notaba el bien tonificado cuerpo que tenia.  
-desde el principio tenias esto planeado no?, fuiste tu quien convenció a gaara para que me desplazara hasta este punto- sakura hablaba cortante y frió, la rabia apenas le dejaba cordura  
-hmp y que si lo hice, necesitaba verte y hablar a solas y se que si iba a la aldea te alejarías- contesta sasuke un poco nervioso si lo que ha dicho esta bien o no  
-ya veo, sabes sasuke lo que sea que estés planeando con migo no te funcionara- el moreno suspira agobiado, prácticamente la chica le estaba destruyendo sus planes- sabes porque?- pregunta triste ya acabándose de vestir por completo  
-hmp...- contesta sasuke, era lo único que le podía decir.  
-porque piensas que puedes tomar decisiones por mi, piensas que no soy capaz, piensas...- suspira tratando de controlar sus lagrimas o las ganas de golpear al moreno- que sigo teniendo doce años, que sigo siendo la niña que te juro amor eterno aquella noche y...- cuando sasuke vio por donde iba esa conversación se movió rápidamente y abrazo a la chica haciendo que cayeran en el suelo, el encima de ella y sin esperar mas la volvió abrazar escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa, absorbiendo el olor de fresas que expulsaba su cabello.  
-lo siento...- segunda disculpa de sasuke, y segunda vez para la pelirrosa- estuve muy ocupado, y apenas pude dormir bien...- sakura suspira conmovida de lo fácil que el chico la manipulaba- quise escribirte pero cuando lo hacia me decía _**" no sasuke, debemos hacerlo en su cara no por medio de un papel"**_ y estuve así hasta ahora que tuve un tiempo libre, se que tu eres como antes ya me lo has dejado claro.  
-entoces esto es lo que mas me molesta... que tu me coloques cara de ángel y voz de príncipe y te robes mis enojos, es que uchiha a ti no te cuesta nunca nada... porque todo lo tienes- sasuke saca su rostro del cuello de la chica y le mire tiernamente, sakura se le va la respiración pues el moreno le mataba con esa mirada  
-de verdad piensas eso de mi?- pregunta frustrado, sentía que solo el se estaba esforzando y que la chica solo le despreciaba y hablaba sin pensar; espero a que la chica le respondiera algo pero esta no lo hizo, su silencio era mas que lógico. - entonces no se, de verdad que no lo se que hago aquí.  
los ojos de sakura se abrieron sorprendida.

\- que quieres decir?- pregunta un poco asustada de haber metido la pata.  
-que tu no vez, el trabajo que me cuesta esto. y que claramente no has visto el trabajo que todo me ha costado dices que te trate como una mujer que eres pero en verdad no me demuestras mas que lo que me demostrabas antes.- un silencio fue lo que se hizo entre los dos, el cuerpo de sakura empezó a brillar en su famoso chacra verde limón y sus ojos brillaron con odio, odio del mas puro que alguien pudo alguna vez tener

3...

2...

1...

0...

y entonces exploto.  
-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITO IMBÉCIL! VIENES A JODERME LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO ASEGURANDO QUE SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA DE ANTES, NO SE SI TE FIJASTE PERO ME DESAPARECÍ DE TU PUTA VIDA POR 4 AÑOS CON LA ESPERANZA DE OLVIDARTE! DE ENCONTRAR ALGO MEJOR Y QUE TU ENCONTRARAS UNA MUJER DE TU GUSTO CON TUS CARACTERÍSTICAS!, YA DEBERÍAS DE TENERLA! PERO NO AL MUY ORGULLOSO LE DIO POR BUSCARME Y JODERME LA VIDA! YO ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE TE VOLVÍ A VER SASUKE... lo estaba... y no digas que no te entiendo... el que no me entiendes eres tu...- la impotencia hizo presencia en forma de lagrimas que se desprendían de los ojos de sakura.- yo siempre supe lo importante que era tus objetivos, desde que te conocí hubiese dado cualquier cosa par que me llevaras contigo, apoyándote hasta en las cosas malas que hubieses hecho porque... te amaba con locura, pero tu me alejaste despreciándome y sin embargo yo nunca deje de apoyarte desde lejos porque así lo quisiste tu.- suspira controlando su voz para que no se  
quebrase- y tu solo piensas que yo soy una molestia, porque quiero cuidarme de que no me rompas mas el corazón, porque ya no quiero sentir tu desprecio solo por eso piensas que sigo siendo la misma de antes yo...- sakura trato de salir de los brazos del moreno pero era casi imposible, con cada cosa que ella le decía el la abrazaba mas fuerte sin dejarla escapatoria- yo ahora soy madre, y creo que mi hija necesita de toda mi atención y no quiero que me vea triste y deprimida como lo hizo en esto seis meses, tu me desestabilizas mucho y no lo permitiré mas.- sakura era consiente de lo que estaba pidiendo, y le dolía porque nunca pendo que le diría tales palabras a sasuke.  
-no, lo siento pero me niego- fue lo que contesto sasuke- no te dejare ir mas sakura y no quiero que luches contra eso, en mi vida hay espacio para ti... y riki.- el moreno limpia las lagrimas de la chica y luego mira esos ojos verdes cristalizados por el llanto- creo que ambos hemos dicho cosas poco apropiadas no crees?  
-creo que eres un manipulador- contesta la chica seria pero amando como nunca al moreno, aquellas palabras le borraron todo el enojo.  
-deberías de conocerme bien, pero ninguno de los dos nos conocemos porque hace 4 años no sabíamos nada del otro, esta claro que se poco de ti y tu de mi, que tal si mejor nos conocemos?- sakura suspiro, aquello parecía una buena idea pero antes de eso quería y debía hacer algo urgente, algo que ha querido mas que a nada en el mundo, algo que ha esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-aceptare eso solo con una condición- el cambio de mirada picara fue instantáneo, tanto que sasuke se puso nervioso un momento y reparo en la comprometida posición en la que se encoraba, demasiado tarde, la chica ya había amarrado sus caderas con sus largas y piernas quedando mas juntos que antes, suspiro un poco sonrojado.  
-sakura... esto es inapropiado...- la pelirrosa se sonrojo también, sasuke estaba actuando como un adolescente  
-deja los nervios que no te haré nada...- susurra sensualmente burlándose, sasuke le miro enojado y abochornado por esa situación, no es que no haya estado con una mujer, claro que si! pero sakura era otro cuento.  
-no si yo se... que no me harás nada  
- **besame**.- el moreno se le fueron las palabras y casi se de atraganta cuando escucho esas tres silabas, miro a la chica y vio sus ojos un poco dilatados, rogándole con los ojos el beso.  
"al carajo todo yo la beso!" piensa el moreno acomodándose mejor entre las piernas de la chica y acercándose, mas nervioso que nunca, había besado muchas mujeres, y acostado con ellas pero no con la que amaba. no con sakura.  
la chica estaba impaciente por que sasuke se acercaba muy lentamente, hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron, besándose torpemente por los nervios cuando hubo la suficiente confianza sus labios se compenetraron en un solo movimiento fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor, ambos se sentían en el cielo, todo empezó a tomar mas color y sentido solo con un beso, las manos de sakura subieron acariciando la espalda desnuda de sasuke para después perderse entre los azabaches cabellos de su cabeza, acariciando esa zona haciendo suspirar al moreno que acariciaba su rostro suavemente mientras su cuerpo buscaba mas contacto con la chica que al sentir como temblaba el moreno apretó mas sus piernas en las caderas de sasuke haciendo que sus sexos chocaran y que ambos gimieran por esa sensación.  
-agg sakura detente...- susurra el moreno sobre sus labios, sintió como la chica quitaba sus piernas de sus caderas dejándolo libre.  
-vale... pues conozcamonos...- dice la pelirrosa y sasuke le queda viendo - vale lo siento! pero siempre he querido besarte...  
-hmp quien sabe que otras cosas querrás hacerme...- dice sonriendo de medio lado mirándola picara mente. Para después retirarse y colocarse de pie. Y luego ayudar a la chica  
-OYE! que menos averigua Kamisama y perdona!- ambos se miraron y luego se rieron.- entonces que hay de los pergaminos para la aldea del sonido?  
-eso era una farsa, solo quería que vinieras hasta aqui.- sakura le mira reprochando le y luego piensa mejor y aprovecha esa situacion  
-ya que estamos aquí quiero visitar a unas amigas... - ahora sasuke era quien le miraba sorprendido.  
-amigas?...

–-

esa noche se refugiaron en la carpa los dos como la noche le había advertido a ambos llovió un poco mojando todo,las cosas se habían arreglado, sakura le perdono a sasuke todo por aquel beso que el moreno le había regalado, para secreto de todos el primer beso que la chica recibía en la vida, bueno tampoco le quería subir el ego al moreno. y sasuke estaba muy feliz, claro que la chica no le insinuó nada mas en el resto de la noche y decidió dormir.

...

para desgracia Del uchiha ahora estaban caminando hacia la aldea del sonido según la chica, "unas amigas que le enseñaron muchas cosas"  
-y que clase de cosas te enseñaron sakura?- pregunta como si nada el moreno a lo que la chica sonrió.  
-mmmm suficientes como para matar a alguien- con solo decir eso el moreno recordó como la chica había matado a esos hombre la noche anterior  
-sierto, como has hecho para quitarme la espada? ni cuenta me di...- pregunta y sakura sonríe  
-eso es porque estabas embobado mirándome el trasero. jajajaja- sasuke le mira mal y luego bufa molesto.  
-pfff no enserio? donde has aprendido eso?- sasuke estaba muy curioso por el pasado de la chica.  
-pues he aprendido muchas cosas sabes, - contesta con aires de ser la mejor- pero mis amiguitas de aquí me enseñaron como utilizar mi mejor arma- sakura sonreía con malicia recordando aquellos tiempos. que en realidad fue en una de sus salidas para recolectar información.  
-hmp para mi que todo es mentira y solo me estas charlando- dice seguro de si mismo el moreno y sakura suelta una carcajada  
-ya lo veras...

 **Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestra noche.**

Dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente uno abrazado del otro, con sus respiraciones calmadas, había sido una noche larga y habían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que cierta chica lamentaría cuando abriese los ojos. Por lo rápido que fue todo y hay sin duda muchas cosas quedaron claras.

Sakura haruno se despertaba radiante y llena de vida, hasta que noto un calorcito peculiar junto a ella, sus ojos verdosos se posaron en esa persona durmiendo tranquilamente –sa…sasuke….- susurra impactada y todos los recuerdos la golpearon rápidamente haciendo que se sonrojara al máximo, ella y sasuke… ellos dos. – joder…- como podía ser tan egoísta, su nena, su riki la estaba esperando y a ella le dio por tener una noche llena de amor con aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Rogo a los ángeles para que el moreno no se despertara y estos cumplieron sus ruegos, se vistió rápidamente y salio. Tenia que ir a suna quería ver a su hija, ya hablaría con sasuke.

Tiempo después el moreno despertó al sentir el frió, miro un poco confundido el vacío de su cama y luego frunció el ceño violentamente, se sentó y rápidamente se percató de su desnudes no le importo en lo absoluto camino por la habitación, inspecciono el baño y suspiro molesto, ella se fue. –maldita seas sakura.- estaba molesto, no comprendía que había pasado mal que había hecho mal la noche anterior, solo los recuerdos de pasión y descargas de amor se golpeaban en sus pensamientos, entonces porque se fue?

Camino hacia la cama y suspiro, aquella había sido la primera de sakura , y aquella delicada manchita roja que había entre las sabadas lo confirmaba . Se sento en la cama y se hecho para atrás olvidando su enojo recordó todo lo que paso.

Flash back

Sakura y sasuke llegaban a la aldea del sonido, los vigilantes les dejaron pasar pues ambos eran conocidos, la pelirosa por su pasado y el moreno bueno por lo mismo.

-cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunta sasuke fastidiado pues en sus planes ir a la aldea no era su máxima prioridad

-poco, solo visitaremos a unas amigas, hablaremos un rato y nos iremos , tampoco quiero dejar tanto tiempo a mi hija sola- contesta caminando

\- y entoces porque no regresamos a suna, en vez de venir aca?- pregunta en tono obvio el moreno

-solo quiero distraerme un poco- contesta fastidiada- mejor deja de preguntar y vamos que el show ya empezara- la pelirosa salio a correr y sasuke no le quedo remedio que salir detrás de ella, la aldea estaba en total silencio hasta que llegaron a una zona deshabitada

\- y este lugar?- pregunta un poco aburrido sasuke

-los bares y las discos están retirados de la comunidad, y este uchiha es uno de los mas famosos- dice señalando una casa deshabitada.

-pero si esto es un basurero mujer.- sakura rueda los ojos y camina lentamente hacia sasuke

-mira uchiha, esto no es lo que parece asi que calla esa boca y sígueme- dice coqueta acariciando su pecho para después subir su manos a su cuello- vamos hombre te gustara- agarra su brazo y lo hala al interior de la casa, caminan hacia una puerta en el fondo de todo la abren y en el interior se ve un ascensor, entraron en el y oprimieron el ultimo boton

-no se porque estoy aquí con tigo la verdad me desconozco- dice sasuke frustrado

-esos es por andar haciendo tus planecitos incompletos, asi que tome para que afine amargado- contesta sakura y el moreno suspira, esa chica se tomaba muchos atrevimientos para su persona.

A medida de que bajaban se empezaba a escuchar la música y el bullicio, sakura miro a sasuke y le dijo- no te alejes de mi.- mira de nuevo con esos ojos coquetos- Si me haces caso te dare un premio

-sere tu fiel sirviente- contesta también coqueto, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de esas palabras pero era sasuke uchiha y el no podía dejarse ganar

-así me gusta- las puertas se abrieron y las luces, bola de espejos, humo, un escenario que tenia como aviso "is show time", al lado un bar, el suelo era de cristal y abajo había agua con luz invertida, y mucha gente medio desnuda y otros simplemente tomando algo o bailando.

La primera en salir fue sakura, el moreno rápidamente se mosqueo y la siguió por entre la multitud, el sonido molestaba sus oídos y luces también. Pero pronto se acostumbró- asi que aquí estuviste en tus tiempos de libertad – aseguraba sasuke

-no todo el tiempo, solo hace un año hice muchos amigos- contesta como si nada

-y como fue que te untaste de todo esto?- miraba el lugar con mala leche.

-mmm curiosidad, digo soltera, sola no porque estaba con riki pero ella estaba con algunas amiguitas en una pijamada y pues no tenia nada que hacer.- contesta recordando esos días

-ya veo…- siguió caminando detrás de ella y rápidamente noto ese algo, muchas miradas masculinas sobre la chica de pelo rosado y femeninas sobre el. Y en menos de dos segundo sakura se le perdió de vista.- MIERDA!- no le quedo de otra que caminar hacia la barra para localizarla

-hola guapo, quieres algo de tomar?- una chica morena le hablo coqueta mente al odio sobresaltándolo.

-no gracias

-ok bombom si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo- el moreno no respondio, solo pensaba en donde carajo se había metido sakura y mas aun porque el estaba en un lugar asi.

Entonces la música se detuvo y una voz femenina se escucho- buenas noches damas, caballeros y bisexuales. – LAS COSAS COMO ERAN!- hoy es una noche muy especial pues hemos recibido una agradable visita, tal vez algunos cabelleros y algunas mujeres jejejeje- reia picara la mujer alta, morena de cabello blanco- la recuerden por su despampanante cabello y cuerpo- hubo un silencio, nadie sabia de quien estaba hablando- o quizás…. Por sus ojos jades.- al decir eso el escenario se lleno y se escucho un grito

-SI!- algunos habían recordado quien tenia esos característicos ojos, algunos no sabían quien era y se quedaban retirados y sasuke; bueno el ya estaba al punto del colapso

-"no te alejes de mi " decía- susurra el moreno molesto, no podía creer que la chica tuvieses los cojones de joderlo asi, entonces la voz de la mujer se volvió a escuchar

-y mis chicas, están felices de bailar con ella pero CABALLEROS.. ver y no tocar…- era el dicho para cada vez que la pelirrosa se presentaba- así que por esta noche un gran aplauso para mis chicas y la hermosísima flor de cerezo SAKURA!-

… sharingan…activado….

Al escenario salían 5 chicas, una morena de cabello azul, rubia de ojos verdes, otra de piel blanca y cabellos negros, cabello azul y ojos violetas y sakura que sonreía con malicia al encontrarse con los ojos rojos de sasuke, le guiñe un ojo verde y sonríe.

Sasuke estaba que reventaba de la furia, ella se le estaba burlando en sus narices! Nadie ha vivido nunca tal experiencia y si la vivió seguramente esta varios metros bajo la tierra, y ojala fuera solo eso sentía una cachetada virtual al ver como estaba vestida, bueno ella y sus "amigas" solo sostén rojo y una falda roja que NO TAPABA NADA, aquello podía llamarse un cinturón ancho dejando ver la braguita blanca casi transparente , MINIE BRAGUITA DE HILO QUE LLEVABA PUESTA, guantes largos y botas largas de cuero y su cabello alborotado y luego la jodida música, algo de regge como pegajoso y húmedo y AGG! " LA MATO!" pensaba indignado sasuke. Como podía ella ser así con el, que se había disculpado y se habían besado, por dios! SE HABIAN BESADO JODER ESTABA ELLA JUGANDO CON EL?

Los hombres, la mujeres miraban maravillados como el cuerpo de sakura que era puro musculo femenino y caderas, DIOS ESAS CADERAS que aunque sakura tuviese un pecho grande sus caderas eran magnificas. Y sus piernas esas piernas largas y blancas al ojo humano como la seda.

Y fue bajando por las escaleras ella primero y detrás de ella sus "amiguitas" que empezaban a bailar sensualmente, sakura sin despegar la vista de el moreno, después de una sensual coreografía cada una se acercaban a un hombre para bailar descaradamente sin vergüenza y sakura se acerco a una chica y ambas hicieron olas con sus cuerpos, movimientos fuertes y precisos para después caminar hacia el, la música cambio de golpe y se escucho una canción que a sakura le encantaba "love who loves you back" acercándose lentamente a sasuke, acaricio su rostro y se acerco a su odio para susurrarle el coro de la canción, y moverse como una serpiente en su cuerpo. Acariciando sus hombros y haciendo suaves y provocadores suspiros en su oido

Y el enojo se esfumo como el sharingan, esto era diferente a lo que sasuke había visto, ya que sakura no coqueteo en ningún momento con otro hombre, y sus miradas en ningún momento se despegaron, aquello era solo para el claro al día siguiente mataría a todos los que se atrevieron a fantasear con el cuerpo de su sakura.

-podriamos haber hecho esto en privado no?- susurra sasuke que aun no se movia pero dejaba que la chica se moviera en su cuerpo.

-no… déjame disfrutar de esto… y tu también que por eso lo he preparado- contesta dándose la vuelta y restregando suavemente su trasero con la hombría del moreno que se empezó a endurecer, y las manos masculinas cogieron vida y se posicionaron en las caderas de la chica haciendo una deliciosa presión, descargas de placer sintieron ambos, las manos de sakura se posicionaron en el cabello del moreno, nunca imagino que sasuke se pusiera a bailar tan sensualmente con ella, correspondiendo sus caricias, sintiendo aquella parte del chico que estaba dura y por supuesto caliente- Dios sasuke… me estas matando…- susurra al sentir la mano del moreno posicionarse por encima de su monte de venus, acariciando sin llegar a algo lejos, aun tenia control para saber que estaban en un antro, pero el ambiente era mágico, la música, cada uno en lo suyo por asi decirlo

-pagaras por esto mujer… por vestir asi delante de todos estos babosos y en especial por… ponerme malo…- a la mierda las personas, pensó sasuke cuando un dedo se filtro por la braguita de sakura y acaricio su botoncito caliente y húmedo.

-ammm sasu…- ni su nombre podía pronunciar bien, los movimientos de su baile se hicieron mas apasionados y la presión mas poderosa, solo se preguntaba que había pasado con el sasuke amargado? Y quien era este hombre que la estaba tocando mientras bailaban tan calientemente, agradecía a la oscuridad del lugar y que las demás personas probablemente estén en su mundo

Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a bailar bajando sensualmente por el abdomen medio marcado del chico quitando poco a poco la camisa blanca de este y dando suaves y húmedos besos por el ombligo, acariciando con sus manos desde las rodillas subiendo hasta las caderas para acariciar su despierta hombría, viendo como el chico se mordía el labio, satisfecha subió y los labios de sasuke devoraron los suyos en un beso salvaje, mientras bailaban tan pegados como podían, la canción estaba por terminar.

-sakura… vayamos a otro sitio- susurra el moreno ronco en el oído de la chica, ella sabia lo que eso significaba, y tuvo miedo pero toda su vida había querido eso, estar con sasuke y amarse hasta el amanecer.

Se separo de el y lo agarro de la mano, y ambos se perdieron del lugar, caminaron hacia un hotel, pagaron y entraron, el transcurso fue rápido y el corazón de los dos iba a mil por hora.

Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos el silencio los trajo a la realidad, sakura miraba la cama y sasuke la espalda se sakura, la cosa era así: sasuke pensaba que sakura tenia toda la experiencia del mundo y no podía el quedar por el suelo, debería llevar la delantera y hacerla suya por fin, y sakura pensaba y esperaba que sasuke no se diera cuenta de su situación, bien conocía al moreno y sabia o imaginaba su lista de mujeres, cuantas se habrá tirado antes que ella? Eso poco le importaba lo cierto es que ella que se había tomado la delicadeza de conservarse pura para cuando llegara el gran día hacerlo por amor, claro que sabemos que sakura solo ha amado a sasuke por lo cual de alguna forma u otra lo esperaba a el, sin embargo nunca se imagino esta situación con el moreno. Y por supuesto si sasuke se había acostado con tantas ella no seria la peor experiencia así que.

Pensamientos da sakura "vergüenza fuera"

Decidido el moreno se acerco y abrazo a la chica por la espalda, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos sabia, estaba seguro que con saku no seria lo mismo que con las demás, y lo demostró con sus caricias subió suavemente las manos desde las cederás femeninas hasta el broche del sostén y sin mas lo desabrocho, y lo saco. Las bellas peras de sakura quedaron al aire y decidido coloco sus manos sobre cada una de ellas y las apretó suavemente. Logrando que la chica recostara la cabeza en su hombro y colocara sus manos en sus costados, apretando sus pantalones oscuros.

Las manos del moreno dejaron su trabajo y fueron a las manos de sakura, que aun estaban enguatadas con el cuero negro, sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de esos guantes y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-estas nerviosa?- pregunta el chico susurrando en su oído.

-lo estas tu?- contesto hábilmente con otro pregunta sakura

-solo quiero estar contigo sakura.- dice soltándole las manos y dándole la vuelta por los hombros, quedando de frente, viendo sus ojos verdes con ese brillo especial y un poco dilatados pero temerosos.

Sakura sonrió y acaricio con su mano la pálida mejilla de sasuke, y luego se acerco para besarle, beso que poco a poco fue tomando ventaja, pasión, deseo, y amor. Sus lenguas jugaban, la pelirrosa abrazo al chico por el cuello, metiendo sus manos por sus cabellos y sasuke la abrazo por las caderas, ambos gimieron al sentir sus pechos desnudos pegados.

Y el instinto los lleva a la cama cayendo sakura con sasuke encima de ella, la chica habré sus piernas y deja que el moreno se acomode para empezar un sensual movimiento rosando por encima de la ropa sus sexos, ambos gimiendo por lo que sentían.

En un movimiento rápido y fuerte sakura quedo arriba, sorprendiendo al moreno le saco los pantalones con bóxer y todo. solo kami sabe como hizo para dejarlo desnudo sin sandalias ni nada solo para merced de ella. Y lo observo… sasuke por instinto iba a taparse con sus manos pero no lo hizo, se sintió incomodo pero al parecer su "amigo" no, es mas se estaba poniendo mas rojo y caliente. Se sentía como si fuese su primera vez joder, hasta estaba nervioso.

Y sakura, estaba maravillada, asustada, y demás, no es que nunca hubiese visto un pene, por favor! Era doctora y sabia perfectamente la anatomía masculina, pero el pene de sasuke era de un tono claro con muy poco bello y grande. Era perfectos y se le hacia la boca agua.

-que tanto vez…- pregunta incomodo el moreno pero sin dejarlo notar tanto.

-tienes un pene… de categoría…- contesta sin vergüenza alguna viendo como el moreno se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Antes de que sasuke contestara- AMMM ¡! SAKURA! MMMMMMMMM- gimió sin control Sintiendo como la chica tomaba su pene con la mano y se lo metía de golpe en la boca para sacarlo suavemente y darle delicados y mojados besos en la punta, el sentía desfallecer – AHH….- Gemía sin poder evitar, no sabia exactamente que le estaba haciendo sakura haya abajo pero noto la inexperiencia, sin embargo tocaba partes de el que lo estaban llevando al limite. Primero lo hacia rápido y luego lo frustraba cando lo besaba suavemente y jugaba de arriba abajo, muy abajo dándole besos suaves a sus bolas.-AMMMMM- gimió y un escalofrió arraso el cuerpo del moreno. Sus caderas empezaban a moverse solas y a temblar del placer, estaba muy cerca y sorprendido, nadie había logrado tal cometido con su cuerpo ni descontrolarlo tan pronto, así que levanto a sakura antes de culminar. -tranquila…- susurra suavemente para subir el rostro de sakura hasta el suyo y besarle- déjame también amarte- sakura sonrió y entonces los papeles se invirtieron y ahora sasuke estaba arriba, acabando de desnudar a la chica ,se sorprendió al ver a la pelirrosa desnuda, era como un ángel y su bello era rosado y delicado.

-hermosa- y si que no lo estaba, mas bella que ninguna otra, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso suave, para empezar a besar su cuello y bajar hasta sus senos, beso delicadamente uno de ellos y con una mano tocaba el otro suavemente, no quería hacerle daño aunque no se imaginaban cuantos habrían besados esos botones rosados, y como no pensarlo si la chica ni vergüenza le daba mostrar su cuerpo, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Paso al otro seno y también lo atendió, cambiando de lugar succionaba el pezón y por instinto lo mordisqueó un poco haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda y empezó a bajar suavemente por su abdomen plano y femenino y también beso su ombligo, con sus brazos la abrazaba con deseo y bajo mas observándola de cerca. En sus tonos rojos y rosados, y la humedad

-que miras uchiha- dice un poco nerviosa la chica pues nadie NADIE! La había visto en esa zona y mucho menos asi de cerca.

-mmmm tu también me observaste.- y tenia razón, suspiro avergonzada.

El moreno decidió no alejarse un poco y volver a verla toda desnuda, con sus manos empezó a acariciar las piernas largas de la chica y a repartir besos húmedos por sus muslos internos que eran suaves como la seda, bajaba lentamente hasta que se topo con su sexo, dejo un beso y paso su lengua por esa zona.

-AH…- instintivamente sakura levanto sus caderas para tener mas contacto, nunca había sentido esas sensaciones, y sasuke se acomodó mejor para empezar su trabajo, con sus manos separo las piernas de sakura y volvía a pasar su lengua de arriba abajo succionando suavemente su ya hinchado botón. – AMM SAS…- imposible hablar. Cada vez sentía mas placer- AHHHHHH…..- su espalda se arqueo al sentir la lengua de sasuke buscar su entrada y penetrarla suavemente, aquello fue su limite y exploto de placer.

El moreno sintió como el cuerpo de sakura se tenso, arqueándose para después convulsionar. Sonrió de lado por haber logrado esa Azaña. Aunque un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que había sido. Restándole importancia se posiciono encima de ella y la observo, estaba colorada y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-estas bien?- pregunta sasuke al ver como la chica apenas podía regularizar su respiración. Y apenas estaban empezando, algo extraño pasaba y sasuke por mas que buscaba respuestas no las hallaba.

-si…- contesta sakura muy avergonzada por lo que paso, ni la mirada podía sostenerle y sabia que aun faltaba.

Sasuke no pregunto mas y acaricio el rostro de la chica para volver a besar sus labios, no comprendía porque tanta vergüenza. Y no era un buen momento para preguntar, se posiciono bien, tomo su pene y lo llevo a la entrada de la chica noto como sakura se tenso he hizo una mueca, entro un poco la punta y se éxito mucho al sentir lo apretada que estaba la pelirrosa, joder hasta podía correrse sin haber entrado. – amm sakura… estas muy apretada…- susurra ronco en su oído, la chica sonrió, no esperaba que fuese de otra forma.

El moreno Se empezó a deslizar suavemente su pene en el interior de sakura, respirando agitado por como sentía a saku, como lo apretaba y entonces algo lo freno. Una barrera que dejo sorprendido al chico, no podía ni creerlo no podía ser verdad. Saco su pene suavemente y volvió a empujar dentro de ella para ver si era su imaginación pero de nuevo una pared lo freno. Y se quedo quieto escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica, asimilando ese momento y lo que había descubierto.

Sakura no sabia que decir, sabia que el chico se iva a dar cuenta pero la mataba que el moreno no dijiera nada, que se quedara quieto. Quería escucharle hablar, porque se detenía que tan difícil era entrar y quitarle la virginidad.

-sa…sasuke… por favor entra…- pidió la chica y el moreno suspiro en su hombro, ya estaba claro y comprendía porque sakura tenia tanta vergüenza, se sentía alagado y muy feliz de ser el primero, en ese momento la amo mas que nunca; pero también se sentía culpable de no haber entregado su virginidad a ella.

-si quieres que pare, dímelo sakura- dice el moreno mirándola fijamente, con adoración y con amor, sabia perfectamente bien que era mejor entrar de un solo golpe a hacerlo lentamente, lo sabia pero espero la respuesta de ella

-no pares, siempre quise esto contigo, por eso espere a que tu…- pero no termino, sasuke la beso suavemente, muy agradecido y entro de una sola – AHHHH!...- las lagrimas hicieron presencia en los ojos jades, el moreno se quedo quieto y repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de la chica, esa mujer cada vez lo dejaba mas sorprendido que nunca. Solo espero a que ella se acostumbrara a su enorme hombría.

Sakura se fue calmando, los besos de sasuke por su rostro, y sus manos limpiando sus lagrimas era un bálsamo para el dolor que sintió, pero ahora ya no sentía nada solo la ganas de que sasuke se moviera así que empezó a mover sus caderas para darle a entender a sasuke lo que quería, y el moreno así lo hizo salio un poco de ella y volvió a penetrarla suavemente- si… - susurro del placer la chica en el oído de sasuke haciendo que este se excitara aun mas que antes, volvió a embestirla y así una y otra vez hasta empezar a marcar y suave ritmo.

Los brazos de saku abrazaban a sasuke, sus largas piernas se enredaban en la cadera del chico que la abrazaba fuertemente a el, mientras ambos se besaban suavemente. El placer era mágico. Y mas cuando cada vez las embestidas eran mas rápidas y fuertes

-sa…ahhh…ahhh- gemía sin control sakura al sentir como de nuevo el calor se apoderaba de ella llevándola como un tsunami al orgasmo, apretando de paso a sasuke con sus paredes vaginales mientras lo mojaba de su esencia, arrastrándolo al inevitable clímax con ella.

-siiiiiiiiiiii AHHHH!..- gruñe fuertemente sasuke para llenarla de su esencia

No tenia palabras para lo que había pasado, había sido increíble estar con sakura, y la chica pensaba lo mismo al respecto. Pero estaba muy cansada así que se durmió si poder evitarlo. Sasuke la observo y suspiro, la amaba y después de esa noche, era suya y sin duda alguna el de ella. Con ese pensamiento se durmió abrazado a saku.

End of Flash back

Sasuke apenas creía que sakura se había ido, hubiese esperado despertar y encontrarse con ella en sus brazos, mirándolo con amor y el por supuesto correspondiendo pero no.- A ELLA LE DIO POR LARGARSE ¡!- estaba enojado, no perdió mas tiempo, se vistió y salio del lugar

 **Continuara….**

 **El secuestro**

Una pelirosa lloraba a mares en la oficina de su amigo el pelirrojo- COMO QUE SE LA LLEVARON! NO PUEDEN ELLA ES MÍA!- gritaba con un dolor atravesado de esquina a esquina

-saku tranquila… todo paso muy rápido no pudimos hacer nada pero ya mande a que la buscaran.- trataba de calmar a la chica el kazekage- incluso pedí ayuda a konoha y a otras aldeas para que nos ayudaran a localizarla.

\- NOOOO! MI RIKI!- lloraba sin poder evitarlo, recordando cuando escucho como matsu contaba lo que había pasado.

Flash back

Haruno sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas a suna, pero también veía sus espaldas por si cierto moreno la perseguía después de dejarlo solo, pero es que sentía algo extraño, algo difícil de explicar y estaba inquieta por llegar y ver a su angelito de nieve.

Unas horas después llego y se encontró con mucho jaleo en la aldea, ninjas de aquí para haya y ambus por todas partes buscando en cada rincón de suna, - no por favor…- susurro con miedo y corrió hacia su casa, a ver si su hija estaba allí con matsuri pero ese lugar estaba vació y desordenado- por favor …- suplicaba a los arcángeles para que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas, sus ojos empezaban a aguarse de la angustia, salio de su hogar y usando sus fuerzas dio un salto para llegar a la casa de su amiga matsuri, al entrar no vio nada- matsu?! Riki?!- nada, solo silencio. Salio de nuevo y fue a la oficina de su amigo el pelirrojo y entro de golpe, había un escuadrón en el lugar que se quedaron viéndola con pena, incluso otros ni la miraban

-SAKURA! – gritaba gaara aliviado.

-que pasa!? Donde esta riki?- pregunta histérica, pero el pelirrojo no respondió, antes de que pudiesen decir algo el capitán ambu entra de golpe

-LORD KAZEKAGE HEMOS ENCONTRADO A LA SEÑORITA MATSURI- dice trayéndola en brazos

-MATSURI!- dice sakura y gaara al mismo tiempo, la chica se bajo de los brazos del ambu y corrió hacia gaara, no lloraba pero no tardaría en hacerlo, su mirada estaba apagada y triste.- QUE HA PASADO!- Dice gaara

-Y MI RIKI?- pregunta con miedo sakura.

Los ojos de matsuri se llenaron de lagrimas y la expresión de dolor en su rostro era profunda, no sabia como decirlo y estaba muy asustada. Gaara la miro con amor y la abrazo, la chica ahora necesitaba a su novio, a su hombre y no al kazekage así que – mi amor, tranquila, respira y cuéntame que paso exactamente – matsuri asintió y empezó a hablar suavemente

-ri…riki y yo estábamos dando un paseo por las afueras de suna… como lo hacíamos cada que podíamos para ver el atardecer o simplemente para entrenar- empezó con su historia, gaara ya veía por donde iba la cosa y sakura también ya que sus lagrimas bajaban en silencio escuchando a matsu- y unos hombres… aparecieron y dijeron que necesitaban a riki- corta tratando de no perder la voz- yo me opuse y entonces empezaron a atacarnos, me golpearon eran mas fuerte que yo y le dije a riki que corría lejos de ese lugar pero esos hombres la alcanzaron y se la llevaron, a mi me dejaron inconsciente y no supe nada mas- corto llorando a mares

Sakura escuchaba asimilando todo pero pudo evitar sentir como todo su ser se partía en dos partes- NOOOOO!- grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo, matsuri al ver a su amiga así, fue hacia donde ella y la abrazo y ambas lloraron de dolor.

Gaara tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para estar estable, se acerco a ellas y las abrazo- bien matsuri cálmate- dice serio, - necesito detalles.

La chica asintió y trato de tranquilizarse- la aldea de la niebla… ellos son los responsables- dice segura la chica

-porque estas tan segura?- pregunta el pelirrojo

-riki, trato de defenderse pero ellos bloquearon sus ataques, con jutsus de aire y agua, hicieron el hielo también bloqueando – cuenta matsuri

-imposible, ellos han firmado el acuerdo no pueden romperlo así!- grita sakura enojada

-de poder si pueden sakura…- dice gaara y entonces sakura empezó a llorar a mares

End of flash back

-sakura detente!- ordena gaara

-NO! IRÉ YO MISMA A ESA ALDEA Y LA PONDRÉ PATAS ARRIBA! RIKI ES MÍA! MÍA!- Sakura estaba hecha una furia, su cuerpo estaba rodeado con el chakra verde característico de ella

-no! Sedenla!- ordeno gaara y unos ambus dispararon hacia sakura

-NOO! GAARA ¡! MALDITO! NOOO déjenme! Déjenme….. ri…ki- y callo como una pluma. En brazos de gaara

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad a suna, iba a pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones a sakura pero un perrito apareció delante de el.

-Pakun?- pregunta asombrado, que chancletas hacia ese perro hay

-hola sasuke, kakashi sensei me mando a decirte que tienes una misión- sasuke rodó los ojos, es que el hokage no podía ser mas oportuno- ha llegado una carta de la aldea de la arena- sasuke frunció el ceño, a que venia eso- han secuestrado a la hija de sakura- los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de par en par y empezó a correr con mas velocidad hacia suna, pakun salio corriendo detrás de el- ESPERA MUCHACHO NO TE HE DICHO LA MISIÓN!

\- YA ME IMAGINO CUAL ES! – grita sasuke apresurado, no quería ni pensar como estaba sakura.

-JODER! ESCUCHA!- dice el perrito corriendo tras de el- TE ENCONTRARAS CON NARUTO ,SAI, KIBA EN SUNA- El moreno frunció el seño, podía aguantar al dobe pero al zombi copia barata y al hombre perro joder.- TAMBIÉN TU ESCUADRÓN DE AMBUS CON ELLOS, IRÁN A AYUDAR AL BUSCAR A LA NIÑA- suspiro, eso se escuchaba mejor, se molesto un poco al sentir al perro encima de el- y yo con vosotros… así serán mas fácil rastrearla- no dijo nada, era en parte buena idea.

Llegaron a suna y lo primero que hizo sasuke fue ir donde estaba el kazekage ya que estaba seguro que ella estaría con el.

-sasuke… llegas a tiempo, donde están los demás?- dice gaara

-demoran un poco, yo estaba mas cerca- contesta el uchiha

-señor kazekage, un saludo de parte del hokage, le manda a decir que a mandado refuerzos y que también ha mandado a mandado a buscar a la pequeña por otras aldeas.- dice pakun, y gaara asiente

-gracias.- contesta

-donde esta ella?- pregunta con un poco de desespero en su voz el uchiha

-esta durmiendo- contesta gaara- la hemos tenido que sedar porque si no ella sola iría a arreglar cuentas con la aldea de la niebla- sasuke frunció el ceño.

-que tiene que ver la aldea de la niebla con riki?- el pelirrojo suspiro

-sakura tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con los habitantes de haya, la madre de riki murió cuando ella nació y sakura estaba en ese momento asistiendo el parto, y también porque habían atacado esa aldea y nos habían pedido ayuda y sakura se ofreció voluntaria como medico y a petición de la madre, riki quedo a cargo de sakura, ella no dudo en aceptarla pero al nacer la niña un enorme poder que desemboco en la ladea y.

-joder! La masacre en la aldea de la niebla , yo estuve hay días después viendo el lugar- dice sasuke- pero nunca pensé que sakura y riki fueran responsables de eso

\- lo cierto es que si, los hombres que atacaron a la aldea vieron el enorme poder de la niña y querían llevársela, sakura no dejo y peleo y riki la cubría con un potente escudo de hielo cuando la atacaban. Ambas tuvieron esa conexión y Una vez terminado el ataque, los aldeanos de la aldea le arrebataron a riki de los brazos de sakura, ella estaba muy mal y me pidió ayuda. Le entregaron a la niña días después ya que esta no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, no podían alimentarla pues riki les cortaba partes del cuerpo o simplemente los atravesaba con potentes témpanos de hielo, por eso se la entregaron, ellos no pudieron domarla, ella firmo unos papeles y yo me hice cargo de todo. Y nos llevamos a riki con nosotros.

-comprendo, entonces ahora como la niña esta "domada" ellos pretenden volverla a alejar de sakura- razona sasuke, era muy obvio

\- y al parecer han encontrado una forma de protegerse de los ataques de riki. – culmina gaara, todo era muy obvio y ambos hombres saltan del susto al oir un fuerte estruendo en la habitación del lado- joder!

Ambos corren y abren la puerta y se encuentra con una sakura completamente endemoniada, su frente tenia unas extrañas inscripciones y su cabello se alzaba en el aire, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa de chacra verde.

-SAKURA!- Grita sasuke un poco sorprendido- tranquila!

-sa..sasuke?- pregunta sakura pero luego camina hacia la ventana, iva a salta y a ir a la aldea de la niebla y a matar a esos cabrones metiéndole a todos un kunai por el culo. Pero Sasuke y gaara la detienen - NOOOO! SUELTENME! MALDITA SEA! SUELTENME! - las lagrimas empezaron a salir desesperadas de los ojos de sakura, sasuke pudo notar que estaba muy mal emocionalmente- LES DIGO QUE ME SUELTEN! MI NIÑA ESTA EN PELIGRO POR FAVOR….rr..r…- su voz se quebró soltando un desgarrador quejido, gaara se retiro para que sasuke pudiese agarrar bien a la pelirrosa y que esta llorara en el pecho masculino

-hey tranquila sakura, espera un poco a que llege naruto y mi escuadron de ambus y te juro que la encontraremos.- sakura suspiro un poco aliviada, pero el miedo la invadia al saber que su hija podría estar en peligro, se volvia cuadros del temor- confias en mi?- sakura le mira a los ojos y nota el amor en ellos.

-si… - sasuke suspiro aliviado al igual que gaara, nunca imagino que sakura tuviese esa otra parte maligna en su interior se ha sorprendido mucho no debe subestimar a la pelirrosa.

Unas cuantas horas después llego naruto con sai, kiba y el escuadron ambu, sasuke como su capitán hablo seriamente.

-el equipo 7 ira directo a la aldea de la niebla, otro equipo de cuatro personas vendrá detrás de nosotros a unos 200 metros- hace una pausa- los otros iran haciendo un barrido desde aquí hasta la aldea de la niebla, quiero que cada piedra quede revisada.- finaliza y luego gaara se adelanta también.

-escuadrón ambu de suna, ustedes saldrán detrás de los ambus de konoha, quiero que otro grupo hagan un barrido por las otras aldeas. Yo ya me encargarge de enviarles unos mensajes de ayuda.- dice finalizando.

Naruto estaba un poco preocupado, no veía a su amiga así que sin decir mas se acerco a sasuke.- hey sasuke, donde esta sakura?- utilizo sus nombres, eso quiere decir que estaba hablando enserio.

-la he dormido, estaba muy mal y quería arreglar esto ella sola así que inconsciente nos sirve mas aunque hay que despertarla es mejor que ella venga con nosotros.- dice sin mas y luego mira a sai con mala leche- hey..- le llama y el moreno pálido le mira serio- tu eres del equipo 7 también así que vigilanos desde los aires.

El moreno asintió sacando un pergamino dibujo dos alcones

-iré a despertar a sakura y traeré algo de riki para que tengan su aroma- dice sasuke corriendo hacia las oficinas de l kazekage, entro y la vio durmiendo como un ángel frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ni siquiera durmiendo el miedo la dejaba de atormentar, la despertó utilizando su sharingan.- hey arriba, te necesitamos algo de riki, para que los perros de kiba puedan olfatearla-

La chica asintió y le entrego un peluche de felpa de la niña- sasuke… no perdamos mas tiempo salgamos ya…- suplico con los ojos aguados, el moreno se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente cosa que tranquilizo a saku.

-paciencia, en cinco minutos saldremos- dice agarrando la mano de sakura, la halo con el por si las moscas pues no se confiaba, ya lo había abandonado una vez, dos veces no seria difícil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El equipo 7 iba a la delantera, con kiba como olfato y pakun encima de naruto, sakura corriendo y saltaba los arboles con mucha fuerza para llegar mas lejos, en cuestión de minutos el equipo ambu que iba detrás de ellos quedaba a mas metros, por los cielos sai vigilando.

Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido por ver la fuerza de la pelirrosa, incluso naruto y kiba; ellos sabían que ella al ser la pupila de la quitan tenia mucha fuerza pero cuanto había mejorado en todo este tiempo? Las sandalias de sakura quedaban marcadas en donde sea que las colocara, incluso se llego a cuestionar si se había fijado o dado cuenta que ellos estaban detrás de ella.

-SAKURA SHAN ESPERA!- grita naruto al ver como la pelirrosa de un enorme salto quedando lejos de ellos- JODER! SAKURA!.- la pelirrosa freno y se quedo viendo a naruto con mala leche.

-que quieres naruto? – estaba un poco enojada y furiosa

-hombre mujer, espéranos hemos dejado a tras a las organizaciones ambu! Y todo porque tu no para un poco tu velocidad. Recuerda trabajo en equipo- sakura se quedo callada al oír las palabras de naruto, pero simplemente no podía esperar.

\- sakura...- susurra sasuke al ver la impotencia y frustración en los ojos de la chica.

-no puedo perder mas tiempo… NO PUEDO!- Grita enojada y su cabello empezó a alzarse, - riki… ella necesita de mi, una persona que la guie al momento de atacar…no puedo…- susurra derrotada, sasuke se acerca a ella y le sonríe.

-todo estará bien lo prometo, vamos en la dirección correcta, ella esta viva sabes? – dice para tranquilizarla, sakura se le queda viendo sorprendido

-como sabes eso?- pregunta un poco mas tranquila, sasuke la miro y sonrio

-confía en mi ahora vayámonos- dice seguro y siguen corriendo hacia la aldea de la niebla.

o-O_o_Oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oO_O-o

en uno de los calabozos de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, riki se encontraba con los ojos vendados y en su boca también, sus manos estaban atadas con unas cadenas para evitar ser cortadas por la cuchilla de hielo, y sus pies también, el calabozo estaba congelado por todo lados, el frió en si era insoportable hasta para la misma riki que no paraba de bajar la temperatura del lugar, solo se quedo esa opción para que no utilizaran su poder, ella misma congelarse.

-que hacemos esa niña se va a suicidar si sigue bajando la temperatura asi- dice uno de los que la cuidaban un poco asustado a su compañero.

-hay que llamar al jefe para que nos de ordenes.- dice y su compañero asiente con la cabeza y se va.- MOCOSA DEJA DE HACER ESO! – pero que podía hacer el, amenazarla con matarla no porque ella misma lo estaba haciendo, además ellos la necesitaban mas viva. Se llevo un buen susto cuando un trozo de hielo salio disparado en su dirección y por poco se lo entierra en su cabeza- MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!- dice dándole una patada a la puerta que estaba con escarcha de hielo, la niña se los estaba colocando color de hormiga y solo su jefe podría detenerla. Y como si fuera un suspiro su jefe llego, un hombre alto y acuerpado con una capa negra, cabello gris corto, ojos azules.

\- que sucede con la niña?- pregunta con su voz, apenas joven.

-se esta suicidando bajando la temperatura- contesta. El chico suspira

-ábreme hablare con ella.- ordena el joven y rápidamente sus ordenes son cumplidas, entra al lugar y se queda viendo con el ceño fruncido todo, lleno de escarcha y a muy bajas temperaturas, se acerca a ella y se pone de cuclillas mirándola.

Riki sabia que el estaba justo enfrente de ella así que ataco pero sus poderes no respondieron o eso creía ella, el hielo no le hacia caso. Y mas cuando el hombre tenia sus manos estiradas deteniendo el poder. Se asusto mucho al sentir las manos frías en su rostro pequeño y ver como le retiraba la venda de su boca para que pudiese hablar.

-eres una mocosa muy rebelde sabias?- dice acariciando los pequeños labios de la niña

-que quieles de mi?- pregunta asustada alejando su rostro de las manos de ese hombre.

-pronto lo sabes pero, si no te importa deja de congelar este lugar- ordena y riki sonríe de lado.

-que te hace pensal que te hale caso? Mi mama vendla pol mi y te matala cuando vea lo que has hecho- dice riki segura de si misma

-y según tu, que he hecho yo?- riki amplio mas su sonrisa

-matar a su hija…- contesta y el hombre vio por donde iba el sacrificio de ella- y no solo a ti, borrara de la faz de la tierra esta estúpida aldea- lo aceptaba, esa mocosa resulto ser muy inteligente y si lograba congelar su corazón estarían en grandes problemas.

Enojado le dio un fuerte golpe en sus labios- AHHH! – Grito riki del dolor sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre inundar su boca y sus lagrimas humedecieron la venda de sus ojos solo por poco pues otro golpe la impacto en su cuello dejándole inconsciente.

-LLEVENSELA DE AQUÍ! A OTRO LUGAR DONDE HAGA MUCHO CALOR! Y SEDENLA PARA QUE NO DESPIERTE! LA NECESITAMOS VIVA Y SI ELLA LOGRA QUITARSE LA VIDA ESTAMOS EN GUERRA SEGURA CON SUNA! ESCUCHARON!- estaba enojado

Los hombres agarraron a la niña y se la llevaron a otro lugar.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Habían llegado ya a la aldea de la niebla.

-akamaru amigo, donde esta?- pregunta kiba a su fiel amigo, un olfateo y el can salio a correr, y detrás de ellos el equipo 7

O-O-_o-o-o-o-o-O_O_o-O_O_oO_o

-LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA Y SUNA ESTÁN AQUÍ!- entra un hombre asustado a la oficina de su jefe.

-joder! No han demorado nada, como la han encontrado tan fácil! – grita furioso.

\- no lo se pero debemos estar listos.- al decir esto el lugar empezó a temblar

-llama a los demás! Y defiendan la entrada

_o_O-oo_O_o_o_o_o_o_OO_O_oO_o

Sakura corría con tanta fuerza que el suelo empezó a moverse, miraba a los aldeanos como si fueran los peores gusanos de la existencia, como se habían atrevido a llevársela así sin mas como si no pasara nada, no lo soportaba y estaba tan furiosa como nunca lo había estado. Esa niña significaba mucho para ella. Y aun recordaba cuando nació, había sido un momento muy importante para ella.

Flash back

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchaba el grito de una mujer blanca, de cabellos negros y ojos negros, físicamente se veía muy débil pues había recibido apuñalada justo en su panza embarazada y entro en labor

-por favor! AGUANTE SEÑORITA MIKI- dice sakura que estaba atendiendo ese parto, estaba muy asustada pues no sabia con cuanta seguridad aguantaría la mujer y no sabia si el bebe estaba bien, y había usado sus fuerzas defendiendo la mayor parte del tiempo ese lugar, no le quedaba chakra para defenderla y pronto iban a llegar mas para matar a esa criatura que estaba naciendo

-SAKURA! SACARLO POR FAVOR NO AGUANTO!- rogó la mujer pues por mas que pujaba no salía nada, y su dilatación era muy poca. Unas explosiones se empezaron a escuchar y gritos de personas por todo el lugar

-NO! NO! .- sakura no le quedo de otra que tomar su kunai y hacer una cesaría, para sacar al bebe- TRANQUILA! POR FAVOR AGUANTE- con todas sus fuerzas empezó a aplicar chakra en la mujer pero ya estaba muriendo.

-es hermosa…- Susurra muy cansada la morena mirando de reojo a la niña

-POR FAVOR!.- suplica sakura y la morena coloca una mano sobre la mejilla húmeda de esta

-cuídala por mi- dice cerrando los ojos- ri..ki…- sakura miraba con los ojos muy sorprendidos a la mujer que había muerto delante de ella, y entonces la bebe empezó a llorar, sakura la tomo en sus brazos y se quedo viéndola, tomo una toalla y la envolvió en ella

-tranquila mi amor…- susurra sakura al bebe que al escuchar su voz habré sus enormes ojos verdes, topándose con los de sakura, un solo momento y un amor a primera vista.

-ENTREGA A LA NIÑA!- se acerca un hombre a ella

-NO! ES MÍA!.- grita furiosa sakura y entonces el hombre la ataca y un potente escudo de hielo protege a esta, y después como si fuese una trampa del suelo se reprodujeron grandes cantidades de hielo afilado matando a todos esos hombres

End of flash back

Riki había elegido a sakura para ser su madre, nadie le iba a quitar ese puesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

un hombre salía corriendo de la aldea con la pequeña riki en brazos, sus intenciones con ella no eran nada buenas pues pretendía criarla y cuando tuviese una edad adecuada reviviría con ella el clan. No dejaría que nadie se la quitara

_o-o—o-o-oO_O_o-O_o-o_o_O-o-

Sasuke paro en seco y miro hacia el bosque- se están moviendo hacia esa zona!- grita sasuke y salio a correr hacia el bosque, naruto detrás de el y sakura detrás de naruto.

-como estas tan seguro de eso sasuke teme?- pregunta naruto

-puedo sentirlo, hace algunos meses coloque en riki un radar, a diferencia de este solo lo puedo sentir a unos cuantos kilómetros. Nunca me imagine que esto pudiese pasar- dice preocupado

-maldición!- grita sakura al ver como muchos ninjas aparecían para frenar su paso, no lo pensó dos veces para abrir el suelo de un fuerte golpe, algunos pudieron evitarlos y otros lamentablemente no, y esos no dudaron en atacarlos.

-MIERDA!- grita kiba al ver como hieren a su perro

-kiba! Estas bien- dice naruto peleando con unos cuantos ninjas, y utilizando sus clones.

-akamaru esta herido!- dice enojado viendo a los nijas que le hicieron eso a su fiel amigo.

El lugar fue iluminado por una enorme bola de fuego por parte de sasuke, quemando a la mitad de los ninjas, sakura peleaba con tres a la vez, estaba descontrolada en si no quería asesinar a nadie pero por su hija, lo que fuese necesario pensando en eso con su mano agarro el cuello de uno de ellos y lo quebró usando su fuerza. De hay en adelante todos sus golpes fueron fuertes.

Algunos tigres hechos con tinta devoraban a los hombres, pero sai fue derribado de los cielos y Los ambus llegaron y se encargaron de la situación, así el equipo 7 siguieron, excepto kiba que se quedo con akamaru y sai que se había lastimado cayendo.

-a cuanto están! De aquí sasuke?- pregunta sakura

-todavía siento su presencia, a menos de dos kilómetros están seguro que están.- dice seguro, ya que ese era el radio que tenia el radar de riki.

-bien pues dé monos prisa!- dice naruto.

O-O_O-o_oo-o-O-O_o_oO_-oO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se empezó a enfriar rápidamente, obviamente la niña había despertado de eso no había duda.

-pequeña mocosa deja de enfriar tu cuerpo o morirás!- le grita sacudiéndola, riki al escuchar eso empezó a removerse y al hombre no le quedo mas remedio que parar- quieta!- le golpea el rostro, lo que hizo que riki se moviera mas y tratara de desatar su manos y pies- te digo que te quedes quieta!- le golpea una de sus piernas tan fuerte que le fracturo su hueso

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grita riki del dolor, quedándose quieta empezó a llorar

_O_Oo_o_O-O-Oo-Oo_O_O-Oo_o_O_o_o

El corazón de sakura se estrujo del dolor al escuchar un fuerte grito de dolor, de su nena. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, sasuke y naruto estaban en la misma situación, el cuerpo de naruto se cubrió de su característico dorado, y sasuke apenas controlaba su furia.

-MAMA!- Aquello fue todo, sakura dio un gran salto elevándose por los arboles

-SAKURA!..- grita sasuke, activando su Susano dio también un gran salto, naruto también se transformó en el zorro y salto detrás de sasuke.

Llegaron rápidamente, solo que por poco sakura muere al aterrizar pues el salto había sido muy alto, afortunadamente sasuke la alcanzo agarrar con su brazo y los tres aterrizaron, y lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento.

El cuerpo de riki estaba con muchos hematomas, y el hombre que la acompañaba trataba de despertarla.

-NO DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA!- gritaba fuertemente el peliblanco. Que en un ataque de ira golpeo a riki en el estomago y la dejo literalmente muerta. Cabe decir que estaba muy asustado, y desesperado por tratar de despertar a la niña.

Sakura ni fuerzas le quedaron, solo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su hija, sasuke y naruto ya en su forma natural le siguieron.

Cuando el peliblanco no to la presencia de los tres frunció el ceño, los conocía y sabia perfectamente quien era la mujer de cabellos rosados

-ri…ki…- susurra sakura al verla, sus sentidos médicos no tardaron en reaccionar y noto que: 1 tenia el hueso de su pierna roto, 2 tenia muchos golpes y hematomas en su cuerpo, 3 estaba blanca y literalmente congelada y su corazón latía lentamente. Estaba viva pero si seguía así iba a morir, y mas cuando noto que su corazón cada vez latía menos. Respiro con fuerza y miro al hombre enfrente de ella, se sorprendió al ver lo joven que era incluso menor que ella. Pero poco le importo- como pudiste…

-NO COMO PUDISTE TU! ME LA ROBASTE!- sakura no entendía a que se refería- POR TU CULPA HE LLEGADO A ESTO!

La furia recorrió el cuerpo de sakura que se levantó y se dirigió a el pero una estaca de hielo se le enterró en su pierna.

-AHH!- grito del dolor, sorprendida al ver como ese chico también manejaba el hielo a su antojo.

-SAKURA ¡!- Gritaron sasuke y naruto que habían estado al margen de la situación.

El moreno se acercó a ella y la miro preocupado, rápidamente su M sharingan despertó y miro con odio al chico, ahora que recordaba el podía matar con solo una mirada. Pero sakura lo detuvo

-no lo hagas… - dice, y luego se acerca a riki de nuevo, acomodo su pierna y la curo rápidamente, luego desprendió todo su chakra por su cuerpo curándole los hematomas y las heridas- naruto ven necesito tu ayuda….- el rubio se acerco a ella

-dime lo que quieres sakura chan- aplica tu chacra rojo sobre ella, por favor.- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a aplicar el chakra sobre ella, curándola

-QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A MI RIKI!- grita el chico caminando hacia ella pero sasuke se lo impide.

-si caminas más te juro que te voy a hacer pasar un mal rato.- amenaza enojado, se había atrevido a lastimar a su mujer y porque no a su niña.

Los ambus llegaron y empezaron a limpiar la zona, al joven de cabellos blancos se lo llevaron.

-llévenlo a suna, haya le haremos unas cuantas preguntas- ordena sasuke

 **continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

En una de las salas de investigación de la policía de suna, se encontraba el equipo 7 (excepto sai que esta en el hospital) Sakura escuchaba atentamente y en silencio la historia que narraba el joven peliblanco. Sasuke que estaba a su lado miraba con cara de pistola al joven, y naruto con cara de comprensión.

-sasuke préstame la katana- dice con aura demoníaca sakura, lo iba a matar sin duda alguna, y sasuke ni lento ni perezoso se la entrego

-es recomendable que comiences por las extremidades, ya que el cuello se quiebra como una rama.- aconseja el moreno esperando a que sakura matara al joven, que ya se estaba empezando a mear en los pantalones

Naruto apenas creía lo que escuchaba, sasuke no ayudaba en nada antes alentaba a la pelirrosa a hacerle daño al joven

-JODER AMIGOS! QUE ESTO NO SE SOLUCIONA ASÍ EL CHICO LES HA DADO UNA BUENA RAZÓN!- dice defendiendo al peliblanco

-Y UNA MIERDA LA IBA A VIOLAR! NO SE LO PERDONARE!-grita sakura enojada

-NO LA IBA A VIOLAR! JODER! – se defiende el peliblanco-PENSABA ENAMORARLA Y HACERLA MI MUJER!

-lo mato…- dice sakura lanzándose al chico, sasuke sonreía como un sádico y naruto se lanzo a defender el chico

-NO SAKURA POR FAVOR!- dice naruto suplicándole con la mirada a la chica, que al verlo así aflojo el golpe y suspiro – que acaso tu… no llegaste a hacer una locura por amor? – Naruto sabia que con eso le toco la fibra delicada- por favor trata de ponerse en su lugar.

Sakura suspiro y recordó la historia del chico que iba sobre un amor robado un compromiso disuelto y un corazón roto. Hasta hay todo iba bien, pero al recordar lo que ese miserable le hizo a su hija y lo que pensaba hacerle le revolvía todo por dentro.

-bueno sakura lo matas o lo hago yo?- dice sasuke y rápidamente se gana una mirada de advertencia por parte del rubio

-se que no utilizo las mejores maneras pero chicos… tened piedad el apenas es un joven – trata de convencer naruto. Y todo quedo en silencio.

Al momento entra gaara y mira con recelo al peliblanco.- viendo como han resultado las cosas solo resta decir que.- mira al chico- te queda terminantemente prohibido acercarte a suna, te mataran si así lo haces, eso también cuenta para konoha, le he mandado una carta a el hokage y me ha contestado. – saca el pergamino y lee detenidamente.

" _lord kazekage, le informo que dado las circunstancias le informe al joven que si pone un pie en konoha le corto los huevos._

 _Att: kakashi hatake 6 hokague_

 _Pd: mándame a mis ninjas y entre esos sasuke y Naruto. Nada de quedarse en planes románticos."_

-sera maldito…- susurra sasuke frustrado. Gaara se acerca al peliblanco y le mira

-que no pudiste esperar a que ella te eligiera, tuviste que hacerlo asi?- pregunta un poco serio

-cuando eres joven, haces tonterías …- contesta el chico

-tonterías que si tu enemigo no tiene un amigo rubio te puede costar la vida.- dice sakura entre los dientes- agradece a kamisama que he podido estabilizar a mi hija porque si ella fuese muerto ni naruto te salva.- dice enojada saliendo de la sala, y detrás de ella sasuke. Naruto se queda con gaara en el lugar.

-sakura tenemos que hablar- sakura detiene su caminar y suspira, ya veía venir esa charla, que acaso el moreno no podía esperar a que pestañeara. NO EL TENIA QUE HACER TODO A LA PRIMERA.

-maldito uchiha…- susurra frustrada.

-que dijiste?- pregunta alzando una ceja el moreno

-nada nada… que quieres?- sasuke le mira fijamente.

-porque te fuiste?- al grano, sin tapujos ni nervios, eso después. Saku suspiro cansada pensando en que decirle al moreno

-no lose- bravo sakura lo has superado. Sasuke le miro y frunció el ceño, acaso ella lo creía tan tonto?

-no te gusto? Hice algo mal? No querías que eso pasara? Joder sakura es que no comprendo lo que quieres, lo que piensas me confundes.- frustración era lo que pintaba la cara del moreno, el dolor era inevitable y sakura pudo verlo, entonces porque?

-sasuke, no es nada de eso solo que se me hizo raro, me desperté y me entro un poco de pánico porque nunca había estado en esa situación y mucho menos con el chico de mi vida, con el hombre que siempre soñé, no pude asimilarlo y hice lo que mas fácil me pareció..- se defiende como puede pero esta en un lio.

El moreno le miro serio- ya veo…- no dice nada mas y empieza a caminar, sakura se muerde el labio. La ha cagado MAYÚSCULA. Y seguramente lastimo los sentimientos de sasuke.

-no… sasuke.. espera!.- Corre a su lado y le toma el brazo

-que quieres?- pregunta enojado, en verdad lo estaba

-perdón, la cague pero en verdad necesitaba pensar un poco.. – trata de justificarse pero la mirada de sasuke no cambio.

-vale, pues suerte yo me voy a konoha ya escuchaste, kakashi me esta esperando, cuando se despierte riki mandale mis saludo.

POOF…

Los ojos de sakura se aguaron rápidamente y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. JODER! LA HABÍA CAGADO MAS DE LO QUE PENSÓ Y AHORA SASUKE ESTABA ENFADADO.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo

Dos días habían pasado desde que sasuke y naruto se fueron, con los demás, el moreno ni una mirada el dirigió a sakura pues estaba mas que ofendido por la decisión que tomo la chica; Riki se recuperó rápidamente, aunque ahora tenia mas guarda espaldas que nunca se sintió muy triste porque cuando despertó sasuke y naruto ya se habían ido. Por supuesto su madre estaba triste pero esta vez lo ocultaba mejor que nunca, ya se imaginaba porque o mejor dicho por quien.

Gaara tampoco era indiferente a la situación, le había dicho que la pelirrosa que si era por el que se podía ir a konoha pero ella no acepto eso, sasuke no la quería y lo mejor era quedarse en suna, aunque sea por los pocos meses que faltaban pues bien sabia que cuando eso pasara tendría tiempo de sobra para tratar de arreglar las cosas con el moreno, igual también estaba su nena, tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas, y extrañaba a su aldea, amigos y demás.

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que había pasado, sabia que enojarse era una estupidez pues amaba a la pelirrosa pero no cabe duda que la excusa que le dijo esta lo coloco furioso, valla chica no podía ser mas problemática! Pero en fin… era sakura. Y faltaban pocos meses para que ella volviera tal y como lo había dicho. Ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas pues el moreno ahora estaba enojado.

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en este tiempo, y grandes sorpresas para sakura sin embrago La hora había llegado. Sabia perfectamente bien que tenia que volver a konoha.

-me visitaras de vez en cuando no?- pregunta gaara viendo a la pelirosa, preocupado por el estado en el que viajaba.

-si que lo haré- ambos sonríen complacidos por su amistad, sakura sin pensarlo mas se acerca al pelirrojo y lo abraza, el chico corresponde el abrazo y suspira triste- gracias por todo gaara.

-tío gaa- riki sabia que se estaban despidiendo y que a partir de ese día vería poco al pelirrojo, así que sus ojos se aguaron tristemente.

-oh pequeña, mi nena no llores, que yo tambien iré a visitarlos, además konoha no esta tan mal ya veras como harás amigos rápidamente y como te volverás muy fuerte- gaara se aleja de sakura para acercarse a riki y cargarla en sus brazos- además te tengo un obsequio… pero te lo daré si me prometes que no lloraras mas.

Riki se limpia los ojos y mira al pelirrojo- lo prometo.- gaara sonrió y saco una cajita de su bolsillo y se la entrego a riki, esta lo recibió y abrió la cajita, dentro había una esclava de oro que tenia el símbolo de la aldea de la arena. Y su nombre _"RIKI"-_ Que bonita tío! Me la colocas?- el pelirrojo asintió y tomando la pulserita se le puso en la mano, ajustándola para que le quedase bien.

-pequeña riki! Pórtate bien y no malgaste tus poderes…- dice matsuri que estaba la lado de gaara

-no lo haré tía.- contesta la pequeña sonriendo

-matsu, gracias también a ti, por todo eres una gran amiga-dice sakura, ambas chicas se vieron y se abrazaron

-cuidate sakura no te esfuerces mucho y ve con cuidado.- aconseja preocupada matsuri, sakura asiente

-bueno ya es hora, sakura el hokage ya sabe que vas para haya, te cuidado y cuando llegues me mandas una carta- dice gaara que aun tenia a riki en sus brazos.

-esta bien, es hora de partir riki vayámonos- la pequeña al oír eso se aferró mas al pelirrojo, sakura se mordí el labio comprendiendo pero quería que su nena conociera otras culturas, y que amara konoha tambien.

-riki, hazle caso a tu madre- dice gaara serio acercándose a sakura - prométeme que te portaras bien y que serás una excelente ninja y una gran hermana, recuerda que saku no puede recibir disgustos, no se los des riki.- la pequeña trataba de no llorar pero no podía evitarlo, se alejo de gaara y lo soltó para después correr y abrazar a sakura, llorando en silencio.

Sakura trato de no llorar pero ver a su nena triste era fatal- te quiero tío gaara- dice riki cuando sakura empezó a caminar hacia konoha

-y yo… adiós chicas- alza la mano gaara

Y así el viaje hacia konoha empezó, hacían varias pausas y sakura mantenía hidratada, comía una que otra cosa pero siempre a paso normal, lo máximo que podía hacer era trotar pero solo eso, su riki la cuidaba y de vez en cuando acariciaba su pancita de 5 meses y medio

-mama, mi hermanito esta cansado verdad?- pregunta riki sentada en una piedra, pues sakura había pedido un descansito.

-si mi amor, pero ya esta descansando y en un momento seguimos vale?- riki asintió y así Pasaron unos días y por fin había llegado a konoha, ambas caminando y riki impresionada de cuanta vegetación había en el lugar.

-que dices riki? Te gusta konoha?- pregunta sakura acariciando su pansa

-si esta muy linda mami! – riki sonreía feliz

-bien pues conocerás a todos mis amigos, conocidos y a mis padres- empieza a contar

-vaya pues ya era hora! – grita riki alzando los brazos feliz, su esclavilla brillaba en su muñeca derecha, sonrió con nostalgia pero ahora que veía konoha supo que tambien se divertiría mucho.

Cuando entraron los aldeanos se quedaron mirando a las dos, había sido una suerte que el vigilante tuviese fotos para reconocerlas porque si no, no hubiesen podido entrar.

-y ahora mami para donde vamos?- pregunta riki sosteniendo la mano de sakura

-tenemos que ir donde esta el hokage, vez aquella torre pues hay es- dice sakura señalando el lugar, riki sonrió y ambas siguieron caminando, hasta que pasaron por una florería, sakura freno su paso y se devolvió pensando que tal vez, posiblemente, quizás hay estuviese su amiga ino.

-mami porque nos detenemos aquí?- pregunta riki mirando las flores de colores.

-aquí trabaja una amiga, ven si esta te la presento vale?- riki asintió y ambas entraron al pequeño local.

Y hubo un silencio, ino se encontraba revisando unos papeles y cuando escucho la campanilla se quedó sorprendida al ver quien estaba hay.- sa..sakura?

-hola ino cerda, cuanto tiempo?- pregunta sonriendo casi con los ojos aguados, ino estaba igual…

-joder demasiado amiga! Has vuelto- salta ino el escritorio y corre para abrazarla pero rápidamente se da cuenta de ese algo en el cuerpo de sakura- madre mia! Estas embarazada! – grita histérica y luego mira a riki- y ella?

-mmmm es mi hija mayor, riki- los ojos te ino casi se salen de sus orbitas ¿Qué había estado haciendo su amiga que ahora viene con dos hijos? Sexo seguro no claramente.

-un placer soy riki.- sonríe amablemente la niña mirando a la rubia

-oh pequeña soy ino, que linda eres- dice ino poniéndose de cuclillas frente a riki

-gracias tu igual, tienes unos ojos muy lindos- dice riki – son azules como los del tio naruto, jejejeje- ino sonríe al ver lo tierna que era riki.

-sakura creo que tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas- dice ino sonriendo

-si pero será después, tengo que ir donde kakashi sensei- ino entiende y

\- pues perfecto te acompaño! Asi podemos hablar por el camino no?- sakura sonríe feliz.

Sakura, ino y riki se dirigían hacia la torre del hokague cuando de repente.

-MADRE MIA! SAKURA MI AMOR!- grita un chico de traje verde y unas enormes cejas- HAS VUELTO CARIÑO MIO!- sakura al verlo sonríe y lo saluda.

-jejeje hay rock lee cuanto tiempo, que guapo te has puesto- dice sakura y luego mira a riki- mira mi amor, el es rock lee

Riki le mira y rock lee le hace un gesto de victoria con los dedos – tienes una niña muy linda! – dice rock lee- y a donde van?

-a la torre del hokage- contesta ino.

-a pues justamente iva para haya!

Y ahora mas jóvenes y una niña caminaban hacia la torre del hokage, hablaban de cosa y reían por tonterías.

-sa…sakura – Una tierna voz se escucho llamando la atención te todos, por una calle venia hinata con un pequeño niño en sus manos. Ambos caminaron hacia sakura que no dudo en abrazar a hinata.

-cuanto tiempo estas muy linda- dice sakura y luego mira al niño – POR DIOS ESTE ES HITORI? – pregunta emocionada- se parece a ti jejejee

-gracias sakura, y veo que has venido con la famosa riki- dice hinata saludando a la niña que le sonríe tiernamente- es muy bella.

-si jejejeje riki ella es hinata, y su hijo hitori- la pequeña morenita alza su mano y salida

-hola. Mucho gusto jejeje- todos reían por como hitori miraba a riki.

…

-así que, has vuelto por fin no?- pregunta kakashi a sakura, que había entrado a su oficina hace algunos momentos

-si señor, ya estoy satisfecha con mi viaje, ahora solo quiero volver a casa y descansar porque estoy agotada- responde sakura, que miraba de reojo a su hija que no se había despegado de su pierna.

-ya veo…- dice kakashi mirando fijamente ala chica, analizándola entendió a lo que se refería el kazekage cuando le dijo que sakura vendría con una sorpresa.- porque no has pedido ayuda, hubiese mandado alguien por ti?

-no era necesario- contesta – mírame estoy bien- kakashi la analizaba, se veía cansada y agotada. No tenia que preguntarse de quien era el padre del bebe que llevaba dentro pues una idea se hacia.

-ya veo, y ella es tu hija no?- riki se esconde detrás de sakura- pequeña nos has dado un susto de muerte, sabes no te conocía pero ahora veo lo bonita que eres- dice kakashi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las chicas.

-gra..gracias- riki estaba nerviosa- nunca había visto a alguien como ese hombre que tenia enfrente, que la miraba con sus dos ojos oscuros, se podía ver un destello de tristeza.

-bien supongo que querrás que riki entre a la academia verdad?- pregunta kakashi

-si, esa ha sido una de las principales razones, quiero que mi hija tenga un futuro esplendido como ninja y por supuesto como medico- kakashi sonrió, había escuchado hablar de riki y sabría que tenia un poder que debía pulirse.

-bien- kakashi camina hacia su escritorio de nuevo y mira un papeleo- mira el vendrá dentro de un par de días, porque esta en una misión con naruto, kiba y shikamaru.

No había necesidad de decir nombres sakura sabia a quien se refería. – comprendo.- suspiro aliviada al saber que sasuke no estaba, así tendría tiempo para preparar algo- espero que no sea mucha molestia que guarde este secreto, quiero decírselo yo misma y ver si puedo arreglar algo con el.

-no pensaba decirle nada

-esta bien, ahora me hace un favor kakashi sensei, puede mandarle una carta a gaara diciéndole que he llegado bien, estaba muy preocupado- kakashi suspira

-y lo entiendo. Ahora yo estoy preocupado tambien, en fin le mandare la carta tu puedes ir a casa y descansar, ha y sakura quiero la identificación de riki para registrarla aquí en la aldea y que empiece en breve la academia de acuerdo?- sakura asiente y sale de la oficina con riki.

…..

Aquella noche estaban todos en casa de sakura, riki estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a sus abuelos y no paraba de reír.

Comían uno que otros pasteles y sakura no podía evitar comer pues tenia muchos antojos de sopas de tomate! "que asco" pensaba cada vez que tomaba eso, pero que podía hacer si su hijo quería eso.

-chicos chicos! Escuchad!- llama la atención sakura- no quiero que nadie le diga a ya saben quien sobre esto- dice acariciando su pansa- pienso darle una sorpresa y a ver si podemos arreglar algo- dice un poco triste.

-HAA! ME PARECE GENIAL! JEJEJE – grita ino- ya veras como lo lograras!

-bien entonces tengo planeado…

Y empezaron a hablar de como podría darle la sorpresa a sasuke.

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

Se que la historia es muy corta, pero la hice hace mucho y a quien no le haya gustado, demalas! para gustos los colores xD

eso si acepto que, escribir sobre parejas normales se me da mal.

EL FINAL.

Por fin Sasuke, naruto, kiba y shikamaru llegaron a la aldea después de una misión. Al pisar la oficina del hokage dieron los informes, cuando se iban a retirar solo se quedaron naruto y sasuke. Los otros dos se retiraron rápidamente a sus hogares.  
-kakashi sensei, sakura ya ha llegado?- pregunta rápidamente el rubio. Impacientado pues antes de salir de esa misión les habían comunicado lo de su compañera de equipo.  
-Si, debe estar descansando, ha llegado un poco cansada y no le he dado el alta de trabajar todavía así que lo mas seguro es que este en su casa con la pequeña riki.- contesta pensando que decir para no regarla, pero decidió callar pues ya confiaría en que sus alumnos favoritos arreglarían ese pequeño asunto.  
sasuke al escuchar aquello sale de la oficina diciendo- bueno pues eso es todo yo tengo cosas que hacer- pues el era todo lo que quería saber, el rubio casi se va detrás del pero el peli plata lo detuvo haciendo una negación con el rostro.

Naruto y kakashi se quedaron hablando...

…...

lo primero que pensó sasuke fue en ir a darse un baño, pues olía a hombre literalmente. Y después tenía planeado ir a buscarla, había sido mucho tiempo sin ver a la chica y no lo soportaba un segundo más. La rabia y la frustración ya se habían ido, y quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

Al llegar al barrio se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado hay mientras el no estaba, no es que las personas no pasaran por ese pueblo pues a sasuke no le importo que algunos se quedaran en las demás casas siempre y cuando a el no le molestaran, y así ganaría un poco de dinero. Pero sin duda por su calle y en su casa, alguien había estado o quién sabe si aún estaba. Pero sin duda había pisadas cerca de su casa y sobre el suelo de madera de la entrada. Suspiro cansado pues seguro eran una de esas chicas que lo atosigaban y no le dejaban casi espacio vital para vivir.

Al entrar por la puerta vio que la cocina estaba con la luz encendida, a paso rápido se adentró a mirar quien había sido el atrevido entrar a su casa. Y lo que vio le dejo un poco sorprendido, pues no se lo esperaba.  
-sabes que te puedo denunciar por allanamiento de morada?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle, sakura se encontraba de espaldas cortando una manzana y se asustó un poco.  
-supongo que me lo tengo merecido, soy una malota- contesta sin siquiera voltear a verle, pues si se daba la vuelta se notaría que no estaba sola.  
-cómo has estado sakura?- pregunta un poco frió sasuke, ni el mismo sabia porque, lo único que quería era saltarle encima y comérsela a besos, Pero habían muchas cosas pendientes y eso era lo que no le permitía hacer aquello.  
-bien, un poco pesada y cansada pero bien y tu? Sigues enfadado?- pregunta directa sakura, pues había estado cansada de esperar y necesitaba sacarse eso de encima.  
-yo he estado bien, haciendo misiones por aquí y por haya, kakashi sensei se aprovecha de este cuerpo y uff...- hizo una pausa para continuar.- no no estoy enfadado, supongo que hay pasado mucho tiempo y he entendido lo que me querías decir y yo no quiero estar más así- termina un poco frustrado, sakura ni siquiera se había volteado a verle a la cara.  
-ya... yo tampoco, por eso estoy aquí- dice mirándole un poco pero sin darse la vuelta- y quería decirte otra cosita pero no se cómo lo tomaras y la verdad no deseo que te enojes más conmigo... yo en verdad necesito que no te enojes más y se que la he cagado antes y  
-y yo también lo he hecho sakura, ambos nos hemos enfadado y...- hubo un silencio, sakura se había dado la vuelta y había dejado ver la parte delantera de su vestido rosa suelto, apretado por encima del busto cayendo en cascada hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla dándole un aspecto sexy y delicada. Pero sin duda sasuke noto eso.- sa... sakura...  
-estoy embarazada...- suelta sin mas. El tiempo pareció detenerse y sasuke dijo lo mas tonto que había podido decir en su vida  
-de quien es?- dice serio, sakura se muerde el labio pero antes de contestar sasuke la interrumpe- digo han pasado 5 meses y unos días y tu apenas me cuentas esto? - se veía un poco enfadado. Y sakura suspiro  
-lo siento... estabas tan enfadado que no pensé y no quise y … tuve miedo- susurra- por kami...- aquel momento era difícil- Y COMO QUE DE QUIEN ES! QUE ME CREES QUE SOY UN PUTA QUE SE ACUESTA CON CUALQUIERA.- le había ofendido y mucho mas le ofendió el comentario que soltó el moreno después.  
-sin duda con esos shows que montas querida...- golpe bajo, sakura supo que todo se había acabado en ese momento y que no tenía posibilidad d rescatar aunque sea un poco de ese amor que ambos se tenían. empezó a caminar hacia el y antes de seguir derecho le miro a los ojos, con los ojos achocolatados y llenos de dolor y tristeza. Visiblemente se le notaba como su labio inferior hacia un puchero y temblaba, como una niña destrozada camino hasta la salida.  
Sasuke solo escuchó los pasos y la puerta principal cerrarse. Se había ido. Y no solo eso, esa última mirada que le dedico lo desarmo y lo único que pudo sentir fue como la culpa pasaba por toda su espina dorsal casi con un peso indescriptible "CULPA!"  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Como si su vida dependiera de ello sasuke salió a correr detrás de sakura, que metida de pata la que había hecho hace un momento y no sabía cómo podía ser tan idiota de liarla tanto; Al salir sakura estaba a punto de voltear a la esquina  
-SAKURA! - grita, frenándole el paso, corrió hacia ella y la cargo para volver a meterse dentro de su casa.  
Al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas con ella en brazos- perdóname. Soy un idiota, no te vayas más de mi lado.  
Sakura lo abrazo por el cuello y se soltó del agarre para quedar ambos de rodillas, se miraron a los ojos y sasuke limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, luego se miraron y sin pensarlo más acercaron sus rostros para besarse suavemente. Jugando con sus lenguas saboreándose y una vez él se acabó se separaron.  
-tienes hambre?- pregunta sakura sonriendo mientras cortaba el beso - he hecho una cena muy especial para ti y me has agarrado comiendo manzana- dice con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos verdes que cobraban ese brillo tan característico  
-si, una de mis manzanas que atrevida- dice sonriendo y mirándola con infinito amor.  
-OYE! Que tenía un antojito!- contesta haciendo pucheros, sasuke se levantó del suelo y luego ayudo a sakura a ponerse en pie.  
-pues nada, le pondré un candado a la nevera si no acabas con ella.- sakura se puso con un aura tenebrosa y el cabello empezó a ponérsele de punta  
-sa..su..ke...- dice su nombre tenebrosamente- esta bien! No cenas hoy!- grita entrando a la cocina.

Sasuke sonrió y decidió subir a su cuarto y se bañó rápidamente colocándose elegante para la situación, ya que sin duda estaba celebrando algo, que iba a ser padre y que sakura y el habían arreglado las cosas. Solo faltaba la pequeña riki pero sabía que este momento iba a ser solo de ellos dos.

Al bajar sakura se le quedo viendo medio boba, pues llevaba un traje de hombre japonés, negro. No se podía ver condenadamente más guapo de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver su expresión  
-te ves bien, es más traeré un pañuelo si no ensuciare tu suelo con mi babita- dice sakura mordiéndose el labio ella Ya había acabado de servir la mesa para ellos dos  
-gracias, tu no te quedas atrás, te vez preciosa con ese vestido y tierna con esa barriguita.- dice acercándose a ella para darle un beso- apropósito y riki?

-esta con mis padres, te quiere ver la verdad pero entendía que teníamos cosas que hablar- contesta alegre de que su sasuke se preocupara de su nena- ha entrado ya a la academia y es una de las mejores que hay, además esta recibiendo clases aparte con naruto que le está enseñando a ser más fuerte y a controlar su poder, pero ella personalmente quería que tu le ayudases ya que tu cuentas también con una raíz de sangre. – ambos ya estaban sentados y empezaron a practicar de todo.  
\- le ayudare es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi pequeña, creo que ese papel me pertenece a mi maldito dobe grrr- dice un poco celoso sasuke.  
-je que celosito me resultaste uchiha- le pica la pelirrosa  
-obvio tu y riki son mías, y ese bebe que tienes dentro también y matare a cualquiera que diga lo contrario. – sasuke le mira a los ojos- porque ustedes son mi familia.  
Sakura se le volvieron a aguar los ojos al escuchar esa tierna declaración de muerte- si pero sasuke tu también eres mío así que no quiero a mosquitas muertas por aquí viendo donde pueden chuparte la sangre.  
Sasuke sonrió al escuchar la bonita declaración de la chica, y entonces supo que era el momento, se colocó de pie y se acercó hasta sakura para hincarse en una rodilla- moles…digo sakura, mi bella flor quiera saber si tú me concedes el increíble honor de casarte con migo, se mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amiga, y todo por lo que siento orgullo y debilidad, tener más hijos y renacer con migo el clan uchiha.- esta era el plan que tenía el uchiha cuando encontrara a sakura pero al llegar a su casa sakura lo había encontrado a el pero sin duda pedirle que fuese su esposa ya era un hecho.  
Sakura estaba callada y llorando en silencio, de felicidad y tan sorprendida que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al asimilarlo se sonrojo y asistió con la cabeza para después decir- si quiero. Todo eso y mas sasuke mi sasuke.  
Y volvieron a besarse, la cena quedo en el olvido pues rápidamente sasuke cargo a sakura y esta lo abrazo por el cuello y se la llevo a su habitación mientras se comían a besos.  
al llegar sasuke acostó delicadamente a la chica en la cama, justo después ella se sentó de espalda y el moreno llevó su mano a la espalada de la chica para bajar el vestido lentamente sakura no se quedó atrás empezó a desabrochar el nudo del traje de sasuke para dejarlo sin la parte de arriba de su vestimenta luego Cada uno se sacó rápido el calzado.  
sasuke fue sacándole el vestido lentamente, y con cuidado de no dañarla ni mucho menos su pancita y cuando terminó y subió para estar a la misma altura que su pelirosa, notó que ella se tapaba la zona del su barriguita con sus brazos. –Sakura, te vez hermosa y me vuelvo loco de deseo viéndote así, - dice acariciándole la barriguita- con mi bebe dentro de ti- dice con dulzura que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.  
Luego sasuke observo sus pechos y se relamió los labios, estaban más grandes que de costumbre y le gustaba.  
-sasuke- susurra Sakura mientras acariciaba los musculosos brazos del moreno, para luego acariciar su bien formado abdomen, y siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones que los saco rápidamente dejando en bóxer a su chico que no le duraron más que 2 segundos pues ya se los había quitado, y sasuke hizo lo mismo quedando completamente desnudos, ambos se empezaron a acariciar y a besar mientras se tocaban sus sexos con mucha maestría, pero saku estaba súper sensible y se corrió antes de tiempo.  
-vaya vaya… cuanto aguante- se rio el moreno.  
-hmp son 5 meses genio además, esto es el comienzo sabías que las mujeres embarazadas tienen el triple de aguante que cuando no lo están? Yo de ti me iría mentalizando para la fuerte y caliente sesión de sexo que vamos a tener.- sonríe pícaramente no dejándose intimidar del moreno, que sonrió de medio lado contestando.  
-cariño han sido 5 meses, ya quiero escuchar tus ruegos pidiéndome que pare.- con la guerra declarada empezó el encuentro.

Sasuke se acomodó y empezó a entrar en ella despacio, tenia miedo de lastimarla pero sin duda sintió como una onda de calor lo sacudió al entrar por completo, sakura estaba hirviendo por dentro y más apretada de lo normal- por kami mujer… - se quedó quieto para regularizar la respiración y concentrarse para no venirse en ese mismo momento esa chica lo estaba matando.  
Se acomodaron para no hacer daño al bebe y con esto sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas lento, pero después fue subiendo la velocidad, el calor los empezó a rodear a ambos los gemidos, y sobre todo, de amor que sentían al estar así tan entregados era maravilloso.  
Luego en un rápido movimiento sakura se colocó encima de él y empezó a moverse con tanta fuerza que la cama sonaba contra la pared y parecía como si se fuera a desarmar y esto fue todo lo que el moreno aguanto.  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sa…ku..ra- sus manos se apretaron a la cadera de la pelirrosa y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza soltando su semilla.  
Sakura saco su pene de su interior y se sentó en medio de la cama respirando con rapidez, muestras esperaba a que sasuke se recuperara, una vez el uchiha se recuperó también se sentó y le acarició el cabello rosado con su mano mientras con la otra acariciaba un seno de esta.  
-supongo que será una larga noche- susurra mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella  
-lo será…- asegura la chica que ya estaba buscando el pene de su compañero para volverlo a la vida.  
-mmm sakura… te amo.- susurra mientras la besa suavemente  
-y yo a ti también te amo- contesta entre besos

Al día siguiente ambos estaban durmiendo, el primero en despertar fue sasuke que se quedó mirando como bobito a sakura. Admirando su belleza y su barriguita, que aprovechando de que su pelirrosa estaba dormida se puso a hablar con esta.  
-sabes una cosita mi bebe, tendrás que ser más fuerte que yo y que el tonto de naruto- susurraba mientras se acomodaba y hablaba colocando sus manos sobre la barriga de sakura- además yo te voy a entrenar y te ayudare con todo lo que necesites y estaré hay para ti y para tu hermana, que apropósito tenemos que espantarles todos esos pretendientes porque la nena nos salió hermosa.- decía un poco serio- y también cuidaremos a tu mami, nada de hacérmela enfadar que mucho me ha costado tenerla con nosotros.  
Una risa llamo su atención, sakura estaba riendo de felicidad al escucharle hablar así a su barriguita- como estas tan seguro que es un varón.  
-oh si que lo será yo lo se.- dice acomodándose a la altura de la pelirrosa mientras le da un beso- quieres que vayamos por riki y por tus cosas y te vienes aquí? Porque desde hoy esta es nuestra casa y no quiero que estés en otro lugar que no sea aquí con migo.  
Sakura suspiro, sabía que el uchiha saldría con algo así pero uff que manía tenia de marcar territorio. En el fondo le encantaba saber que era de sasuke.  
-me parece bien, pero por la tarde tengo que hablar con hinata para empezar a hacer los arreglos de nuestra boda  
-arreglos?- dijo sasuke con cara de que no quería la cosa pero rápidamente la cambio al ver la expresión de sakura  
-sasuke yo quiero tener una boda elegante y clásica con un vestido y que mi padre me lleve al altar, eso quiero por fi..- dice con ojos de gato triste que convencieron rápidamente a sasuke.  
-esta bien pero que no haya mucho jaleo y nada de invitar a tus amiguitas esas de ese prostíbulo.  
-SASUKE!  
Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación esquivando la lámpara que sákura le había lanzando como un proyectil. Sin duda su vida en ese instante estaba completa.

Caminaban por la calle ambos cogidos de la mano, todos los miraban. Llegaron a la casa de sakura para recoger todo de sus dos chicas.  
-SASUKE!- grito una voz infantil que salió corriendo hacia el moreno cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta- te extrañe mucho sasuke- decía riki muy feliz de encontrar a su gran sasuke  
-y yo pequeña riki, cuéntame que has estado haciendo?- la pequeña empezó a narrarle un montón de historias  
Sakura entro y hablo con sus padres que entendieron, luego sasuke también hablo con ellos y no hubo ningún problema para sacar las cosas de casa de la pelirrosa. Pero antes de esto.  
-sakura quédate aquí con riki, yo ire a buscar a naruto para que me ayude, no quiero que tu hagas esfuerzos- dice serio.  
-te recuerdo que estoy embarazada no enferma- riki al ver la discusión saco su mágico tarro de palomitas y se metió un puñado a la boca, aquello olía a jaleo.  
-sakura no quiero discutir con tigo por ello, no quiero poner en peligro a mi hijo ni a ti así que te quedas aquí y punto- dice muy decidido, riki asintió dándole la razón.  
-mamá sasuke tiene razón es mejor que no te esfuerces- ayudo riki al uchiha, pues ella tambien pensaba que su madre necesitaba reposo.  
sakura bufo molesta mirando mal a su nena y a su novio, es que era un complot contra ella, suspiro para contestar-sasuke uchiha, tu a mí no me das ordenes ve bajándote de esa nube que por estar embarazada dejare de hacer mis cositas – dice enojada  
-MAMÁ!- grita riki soltando un puñado de palomitas al aire  
-SAKURA!.- grita sasuke cogiendo una palomita del aire y comiendosela, para despues sobarse el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia, es que sakura era muy cabezota.  
Y como si fuese un milagro justo por ahí Iván pasando naruto, hinata con hitori, shikamaru, kiba, neji.  
-SAKURA SHAN!- grita emocionado el rubio- KAKASHI SENSEI ME CONTO QUE IVA A SER TIO! – Dice feliz abrazándola, y con esto el enfado se le paso a la pelirrosa- quería visitarte ayer pero sabía que te estabas reconciliando con el teme jejejeje- dice con cara de pervertido.  
-naruto!- grita hinata un poco sonrojada por lo que decía su esposo  
-gracias a kami que están aquí, me ayudan a llevar las cosas de riki y sakura, es que no quiero que sakura se haga daño con esto y – sasuke les explico la situación y la pelea volvió a salir.  
-MALDITO UCHIHA QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMA!- grita muy frustrada pero naruto se le acerco muy serio y le dijo.  
-sasuke teme tiene razón, es mejor que no te alteres y dejes que nosotros hagamos esto- contesta serio, tampoco quería ver a su amiga en peligro.  
-sakura tranquila, si sasuke te quiere proteger es mejor, pero aprovéchate de ello así te consiente en todo lo que le pidas- dice hinata dándole ánimos. tratando de que su amiga viera el lado bueno de la situación.  
Y así los chicos ayudaron a llevar todo a la casa uchiha. Una vez todo estaba acomodado y listo se sentaron en el jardín a tomar un refresco y a hablar de muchas cosas hasta que.  
-chicos tengo algo que anunciarles- se colocó de pie sakura con una sonrisa y se sentó en las piernas del moreno- sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar  
Hubo un silencio y el primero en reaccionar fue naruto- HOMBRE! FELICIDADES TEME YA ERA HORA!.- grito alegre, todos empezaron a felicitarlos. y una vez estas cesaron  
-sakura si quieres te ayudamos a arreglar tu boda- dice hinata.  
-si nosotras te ayudamos- tente apoyaba a su amiga.  
-chicas si necesitare toda la ayuda posible, porque tiene que ser antes de que nazca mi bebe, tenemos que ir a buscar a ino y a temari para organizarlo todo bien.- contesta sakura colocándose de pie y arreglandose el bestido- sasuke amor, ire con las chicas a hablar sobre la boda, vengo más rato  
-ten cuidado- dice sasuke un poco preocupado, pero entendía que sakura debia hacer cosas, no todo el tiempo podía estar así ya que seguro la chica se enfadaría.  
-lo tendré cuida a riki- dice dándole un beso en los labios. Al mismo tiempo tente se despedía de neji y hinata de naruto.  
-naruto kun, cuida a hitori vale?- dice dándole un besito muy casto.  
-y tu también mi princesa.

Sakura, riki y sasuke ya Vivían en una casa, la convivencia era muy amena y riki se reía mucho viendo pelear a esos dos por tonterías y es que sasuke la protegía hasta del agua.  
Un mes antes de que naciera el bebe, se casaron. Sakura con un vestido precioso color rosa crema, y sasuke con un traje negro.  
Pasaron su luna de miel en la aldea de la arena pero lo que no contaron era que el bebe se les iba a adelantar de fecha.  
Sasuke estaba con riki en la sala leyendo un libro cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido que provenía de la cocina, ambos rápidamente se colocaron de pie y vieron a sakura que apenas se podía sostener de pie, con su vestido mojado en la entrepierna.  
-voy a dar a luz…- dice segura mientras sus piernas fallaban y se caía, pero nunca llego al suelo pues sasuke la sostenía.  
-sakura vamos al hospital- sasuke no tenia tiempo que perder. el momento habia llegado.  
-si AH! POR KAMI! – grito del dolor por una contracción que sintió.  
.- mama iré a avisar al tio gaara vale?- antes de que sakura digiera algo, riki se había perdido por la ventana.  
-ella estará bien ahora aguanta mi amor- dice sasuke que empezó a correr hacia el hospital.  
Llegaron al hospital y rápidamente sakura fue internada a la sala de parto. A sasuke no le dejaron entrar y le toco esperar, 20 min después llego riki con gaara y matsuri.  
-como esta ella?- pregunta gaara preocupado.  
-está en parto.- dice preocupado  
-porque tan pronto aún quedaban algunas semanas…- dice preocupado gaara.  
-mi amor, es normal que un parto se adelante, tranquilo todo ira bien.- anima matsuri.  
El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, sasuke estaba sentado con riki acostada en sus piernas, y gaara estaba también sentado con matsuri con la cabeza en su hombro.  
Hasta que el silencio fue roto por un llanto de un bebe, sasuke rápidamente se colocó de pie casi matando del susto a riki.  
-tranquilo sasuke.- dice gaara un poco preocupado.  
Una enfermera salió y sonriendo dijo- ella pregunta por sasuke.-  
El moreno no tardo ni dos minutos en pasar por la puerta, y a lo lejos vio a sakura que estaba amamantando a su bultito entre sus brazos, veía sus lágrimas de felicidad en esos ojos verdes, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.- estas bien me has asustado un montón- dice con un hilo de voz  
-sasuke es hermoso, tenías razón es un niño- habla emocionada, y como si fuese una niña le mostro a el moreno su bebe, sasuke con miedo lo recibió y lo cargo en sus brazos, se quedó mirándole embobado al pequeño morenito que al abrir los ojos dejo ver ese par de pozos negros.  
-es lo más hermoso que es visto en mi vida..- dice mirando a sakura que le sonreía, sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un beso- gracias.- susurra entregándole el bebe para que siguiera dándole leche- te amo sakura  
-yo también te amo sasuke- porque por fin había nacido el hijo de sasuke y sakura.- y a mi bebe que se llamara itachi uchiha haruno.- sasuke le miro agradecido- el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia.  
-oh sakura ve alistándote no será el único.- dice sasuke para darle un beso.  
-eso espero uchiha.  
 **FIN.**


End file.
